Water and Earth
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Elma didn't expect to find solace in being trapped on Earth. She soon questioned her luck with a boy... But was the Human merely a Human like he seemed or was he a dragon like her wrapped in Mystery. Doesn't follow manga or anime. Chapters every 2 weeks on Thursday. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Chapter pushed to Thursday. First 25 chapters are 900-1200 words.
1. Elma

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

The dragon known as Elma fumed with anger and annoyance. She was a Harmony Dragon; her kind wasn't needed on Earth… More like didn't want to be on Earth.

"Stupid Tohru…" Elma said as she sulked in a lake away from Humans, she was a water dragon, that meant she had power over water and ice easily.

"I wish she just listened, but no… No, she couldn't, just because she's a Chaos Dragon… So stupid." She muttered and sighed before she realized she couldn't go home.

Heck, she couldn't even fly, Water Dragons weren't species meant for the air, they lived in the oceans back in their world… She always lamented the fact that she couldn't fly.

"What am I going to do? I can't go home… And I haven't been to Earth in years." She stated before she realized someone was nearby.

She went to dive underwater before she realized it was too late as someone had already seen her, she hadn't the time to use her magic to make sure someone didn't notice her.

A teen boy with jade green eyes, an orange jacket, blue jeans and red boots looked at her. She blinked as she expected the human to scream or run or do something stupid.

The boy did nothing more nothing more then blink and look at her like she did him. He said nothing and looked at her as if she was as normal as a bird or rock.

That both offended the Harmony Dragon and amazed her… Though she guessed he could have already seen another dragon… If Tohru had revealed herself to MORE Humans, she swore she'd kill the Dragon if it took her final breath.

"Hi…." She said as awkwardly as a dragon could, she was speaking to a blasted Human… A Human, she corrected herself, she had no hatred of Humans.

"You can speak?!" The Human yelled, Elma continued to be amazed… And wanted to slam her head into a rock until it broke either the rock or her face.

Seeing a DAMNED dragon didn't bother him, but TALKING did? She sighed and focused her magic into taking a human form.

Nothing happened at the moment, she would try later… It wasn't like she couldn't deal with the rest of the Humans.

"Yes… Your used to seeing dragons, but not us talking?" She asked, partly amused and sarcastic before he blinked.

"I thought you were a raft or something, you know… A boat?" He asked and Elma wanted to chuck herself down a cliff.

If she didn't speak, the human wouldn't have known she was real. She was sure living up to being a Harmony dragon, wasn't she?

"And now that I'm talking, you're not scared of me, because?" She asked, she really didn't care if the Human saw her, nobody would believe him that a dragon was on Earth, she knew that plenty enough.

"Lady, if you knew where we are, you'd realize there's a LOT more weirder things then a giant talking lizard." The boy said as Elma slammed her tail into the lake.

"I am a dragon, boy…" She said, taking slight pleasure in the fact that he was drenched with water.

"Well, I'm the first Human to tick off a dragon then… I'm Arthur by the way… Also thank you for drenching my clothes, water woman…" He muttered, Elma tried to turn into her human form again and managed to do it.

She landed on the shore as Arthur turned to say something about her shapeshifting, he said nothing and sighed.

"Not even going to ask, talking dragon was weird enough already… The fact that I've not been able to remember things and have been having headaches is another…" Arthur muttered as he shook off his clothing like a dog, Elma took a step back but still got water on her 'clothes'

"Oh, come on!" Elma yelled as Arthur chuckled, Elma was reminded of Tohru for a moment before she looked at the Human.

"You know, if your trying to scare me? You lost a lot of that fear when you started whining like a kid… Plus I'm just going to guess you were hiding in that lake… Yeah, you're not really intimidating, lady." Arthur stated.

"I'm Elma." Elma said as Arthur shook more water from his clothing onto her as he tried to dry off.

She sighed.

Author Note

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out I'm trying to keep Elma as serious as I believe she is. Next chapter will explain more about Arthur and show the duo at Arthur's home. Until either 2 weeks or next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I'm Putting up a My Hero Academia poll for my next story.**


	2. Arthur

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 1700-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home)**

Arthur tried to open the door before grunting, he had thought he had left it open before he left.

"I'll open it…" Elma said before she went to kick the door open, Arthur took a key out of his pocket.

"Or I could open it without having to buy a new door…" Arthur joked as he opened the door before Elma walked inside.

Arthur flicked the lights as he sighed, fostering a dragon was going to be a hell of a story.

"This is it? It feels… Empty…" Elma said as she looked around, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Water Woman, would you rather sleep outside? Or you know, that lake where I found you, that was a perfect hiding spot…" He snarked as Elma glared at him, he smirked before he put his car keys on the counter.

The living room was sparse, the walls were a soothing blue and purple with a sofa and a set of chairs, there was a kitchen next to it with 2 doors that led to either side of the kitchen, there were a few hallways leading to the rest of the house. There was also a sliding glass door at the back of the living room to go outside.

The wooden floor of the living room and the tile floor of the kitchen were the only thing he didn't like.

"Make yourself at home, food…." Arthur started to say before he heard the refrigerator open and Elma drooling.

He watched as she took out the turkey his friend had given him before opening her jaws and dumping the turkey into her mouth and chewing it like a shark would chew its prey.

Elma swallowed the entire thing before licking her lips as Arthur blinked in shock.

"Is in the refrigerator… And there goes the turkey James gave me… Least I don't have to eat it anymore…" Arthur stated before Elma turned to him as she licked the grease off her lips.

"Ok, I was going to guess dragons eat more than people… But I didn't think you'd chomp down a freaking turkey… Ok, glad my uncle owns a company and I have a job… You're a big eater, huh?" He muttered as Elma blinked.

"Sorry! I uh…." Elma said, Arthur shrugged and sat on the couch while kicking off his shoes.

"Why? You're hungry, eat, lady. I make enough money as a technician to stock that fridge… Besides, I wasn't going to eat that turkey…" Arthur said as he reclined on the sofa while Elma walked until she sat in one of the chairs.

"Technician?" She asked, Arthur turned to look at her and pulled off his hoodie before dropping it on the floor, he looked at his blue shirt before looking at the dragoness.

"They work with machines… Fix things, make stuff work right… If you don't want to hear it? Then I'll put it like this… As long as I have my job? You're always going to have food as will I…" He said, he was going to guess the dragon had no idea what technology was, she treated every object like a newborn pet would.

"So, what is it you dragons do? You fly around and burn people and hoard gold?" He asked, Elma huffed and her cheeks brightened.

"NOT ALL DRAGONS ARE LIKE THAT! I'm a Harmony Dragon! That's what Chaos Dragons do!" She yelled as Arthur winced and then turned to look at the sky.

"Ow. Hey, I don't know anything about dragons besides the movies… So, you guys have good and bad dragons? Ok, and you're a good dragon… Which means there's bad dragons, got it…. Now it's my turn to ask things…" He said as Elma frowned.

"What do you plan on doing here for the future? I have no problem letting you stay here… It sucks living on your own, honestly and you're the most interesting thing to happen to my life… But A. we need to get down your future… And B. If you're going to stay here, we set rules. You're a 'Harmony Dragon', right? You're familiar with rules I'm guessing then…" He stated, Elma nodded before she cleared her throat.

"I can't say anything about my world… If you hear anything that will compromise that, I will be forced to wipe your memory." Elma said, Arthur shrugged.

"Ok then… Time for rules, we can talk your future here tomorrow… I don't have work this week…" He said before he cracked his neck and turned to look at her.

"Rule 1…. You can have anything you want to eat… But you're not eating what I have to eat… I'm the one buying food currently so I don't want you to scarf down the entire cupboard and then forget that I'm here…" He said, Elma looked conflicted but nodded.

"Rule 2… No running off or anything without telling me… You don't have a phone or way to tell me where you are and I'm not going to play 'hunt the dragon across Japan'." He said and she blinked and then he looked her in the eye.

"And 3? I'm going to get you a job…. Plus, you're going to get a phone." He said as she blinked.

"Eh? What do you mean job? What am I supposed to do?!" She yelled and Arthur sighed.

"Listen, I'm going to guess you're staying here for a while or good… I don't care if you stay here for good, like I said, I could use a roommate… But you're going to need money to buy food and such if I can't or I'm busy… And I don't know how you talk to someone far away, but Humans use technology to talk to each other… And if we're going to be living together, I think it'd be nice if you could tell me where you are so I can get you home if your lost or so, ok?" Arthur asked, Elma looked at the ground and sighed.

"Ok, that's fair, I am going to be living with you…" She stated before he nodded.

"Good… Now you can have the bed, I'll take the couch… I'll have to set up the guest room next…" He said as Elma blushed and turned to him with wide eyes.

"NO! No… I can't do that to you, I'll sleep on the couch and I you can sleep in your bed." Elma yelled, Arthur sighed and put a hand on his face.

"And I can't let a guest sleep on the couch… I'd feel like a jackass and I can't do that to you… If you're not going to take the bed? Then I'll handle this… Stay here…" He said and he walked out of the room, Elma blinked and looked at him before he opened a closet.

She heard him digging around the closet before he came back with an object and a pillow. He threw down the baggy object and put the pillow on it before he walked over to the glass screen and turned it on. She then watched him picked up another object and threw it onto the sleeping bag.

"What is…." She said before she heard noise from an object before a few minutes went by.

She then heard a delicious smell and watched him walk over with a bowl.

"First of all, that is a tv, I will explain it tomorrow. You're like it… The microwave is what I used to make this… It's popcorn, I love it… But we're going to share it…" Arthur stated before he sat down on the ground and settled into the object.

"This is a sleeping bag… You use it if you don't have a bed… I'm going to sleep in it and you can have the couch… Eat, this what humans would call a sleep over…" He said as he poured the 'popcorn' into a bowl and set it on the ground between them.

Elma dispelled her shoes and socks and laid down before dipping her hand into the bowl and popping a few bits into her mouth.

She crunched it around and then swallowed it before she eyed the bowl as Arthur stopped her hand.

"Elma… I will get more, but you are not going to feast on it all…" He stated, he swore he saw her eyes narrow before he rolled his eyes.

"You won't enjoy it if you shallow the entire bowl… Eat it slowly, it's better that way…" He said, Elma reached for the bowl before sighing and digging in slowly.

"So, you said Chaos Dragons… If you're here, I'm going to guess one of those Chaos Dragons is here… Right?" He asked, she looked at him and nodded.

"Well I won't pry, you have secrets… Was its nice back where you lived?" he asked as he looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah… Why?" She asked before Arthur shrugged.

"Just curious… I can't sleep easy… Elma?" He asked and the dragoness turned to him.

"If you're a dragon, and you have magic… Does that we're going to have more dragons to deal with?" He asked, she blinked and turned to look around.

"I don't really know, why?" She asked as Arthur turned to look at her.

"Because I want to know if we have more dragons to deal with… You can't say you're the last of your kind, you mentioned other dragons…." He said as Elma nodded.

"Ok… I'm going to sleep, good night Elma." He said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Arthur…." She said, as if she was still trying to remember the name as she closed her eyes and curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

Not before eating some of the last of the popcorn. Arthur laughed before both passed out a few minutes later.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I was going to have a 2000-word chapter, but couldn't think of anything for the end of the chapter. next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Elma and Arthur going into the city and them talking more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Towns and Tohru

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 2200-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home)**

Elma woke up to see that Arthur was gone and she blinked as she yawned and cracked her back and arms.

She turned to see Arthur with something she was familiar with before… Pancakes.

"If you scarf this down out of my hand, I'm going to make you buy the next thing of food we get…." Arthur said as he put the plate on the coffee table in front of her and then sat in the chair next to her.

He watched the dragon feast on the pancakes like they were the best food on Earth, he was glad he didn't put anything but powdered sugar on the pancakes. He really didn't want to have to deal with her having syrup all over her head because she had to maul the pancakes, he made her.

"Thank you." Elma said, Arthur nodded and then motioned towards the other rooms.

"Ok, c'mon, we're brush our teeth and then head out…" He said before he took the plate from her and put it in the sink.

Elma followed him into another room with a tub and what she guessed was something else used for cleaning.

"That is a bathtub, that's how humans keep clean… It won't fit your…. 'Dragon Form', but you can clean yourself…" Arthur said, the blush he had on his face made her think he didn't want to help her out of respect. Something that made her blush.

"You said brush teeth?" Elma said, cocking her head, Arthur found it cute deep down, it looked slightly like a kitten and he nodded before he blinked.

"You don't know what that means, do you?" He asked, he didn't consider Elma stupid, she was a kitten that was curious about everything.

She shrugged and he picked up the toothpaste and a brush and put the toothpaste onto the brush.

"I'll show you before I do it..." He went to go and get his own toothbrush before Elma put the brush in her mouth.

Arthur blinked before he sighed and facepalmed before he walked over.

"No, you don't eat the toothpaste, you use it to clean your teeth… I swear it's like trying to tutor a baby." He joked before she elbowed him and he grunted before he took her arm and slowly began to move it over her teeth for a minute before he stepped bag.

"You good then?" She nodded before he did the same and then looked at her feet.

"Elma, aren't you going to need shoes for outside…?" He started to say before Elma summoned her socks and sandals before Arthur shrugged and then spit into the sink which Elma did after that.

He walked out of the bathroom with Elma following, he then turned to her as he pulled on his shoes, grabbed his keys and then he grabbed his jacket before he turned to Elma who still had a dark blue leotard, a tan scarf, a purple kimono with purple piping which was slightly pulled down and a blue sash over the leotard. He also looked over the bandages on her legs and sandals.

"What?" Elma asked before Arthur shrugged and looked at the door.

"Nothing, just remind me to try and get new clothes for you so you don't get weird looks… People will get the wrong idea if you always walk around like that… Uh… Let's go… This is going to be weird…" He said before he walked to the door and opened it.

"No offense…." He said before he opened the door and let Elma walk by him and into the car.

"So, like you said, think is basically how Humans drive around?" She stated before he walked towards the car and opened the door.

"Yes, it's like horse drawn carriages like you said also said exist in your world… Now, we're drive to a library and I'll explain to you what to do…" He said as he went to start the car before he blinked.

"You know what? It'd be better to walk; we'd get more to see and we're going to get there quicker…" Arthur said before he turned and walked inside and came out a minute later.

"Let's go…. We're going to get food for lunch." Arthur said before Elma was quickly at his side, both continued to walk towards the city.

"So, how you need so much food? I'm going to guess you eat more than most dragons…" Arthur stated, Elma glared at him, but sighed.

"I enjoy food, ok? I love to eat… I used to get bullied by people because I ate so much…" Elma said, Arthur's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned before he gently patted Elma on the head.

Dragon or not, it continued to bring a blush to her face as she looked at the Human.

"Well, you know what partners are, right?" He asked, she nodded.

"And you know we're partners, right?" He stated, she nodded again.

"Partners help each other… I'm helping you by giving you a place to live and food and stuff… And… Well I don't know how you're going to help, but I don't care much about the moment…" Arthur said before Elma spoke up.

"I can help you with magic and keep you safe… Harmony Dragons protect humans, at least I do…" Elma said, looking at the ground, Arthur turned to look at her.

"Yeah… I'm just happy to have a roommate, Elma… Anyway, how about we get lunch and I'll explain jobs… I'm going to guess you know about some things I haven't told you about yet?" He asked, Elma looked at the sky.

"I've been on Earth before… I'm not clueless…" She said before Arthur hummed.

"Just not used to the modern stuff, got you… Anyway, so you mentioned Chaos Dragons…. I'm going to guess one of them is here, a good dragon wouldn't be around without a bad one to fight…" He said, they were finally into the massive city and Arthur turned to Elma before he pointed at one of the stores.

"That's a diner, they're give us food when I pay them." Arthur said before he turned to see Elma furrow her brows before he sighed.

He walked inside with Elma following, the dinner was used to letting people sit themselves. He sat in a booth with Elma blinking before she slowly followed his lead

"So, let's talk jobs… I don't mind when you get one, but if we're going to be roommates, you're going to need a job… If I'm not around, you're going to need money to get your own food…" Arthur stated, Elma blinked before a waitress walked over.

"Oh, Arthur! Good to see you, I haven't seen you in 2 weeks, where have you been… And who's this?" The woman asked, she had long fake nails, massive brown hair, black heels and waitress uniform.

"Hi, Rebecca… And I've been fine…" He stated, Elma didn't like her smile for some reason, he rolled his eyes and looked at Elma.

"This is Elma, she's my partner at my job… Right, Elma?" He asked, Elma looked at the Human.

Elma could see that he was looking uneasy, he clearly didn't like the lady, she looked at the woman and smirked.

"Yes, in fact we've been working for a few months and we've just been promoted." She said, she cherished the snarl that the woman had after this for some reason.

Elma might not have been up to date on everything in the world, but she knew what being in a group meant… She wasn't an idiot.

The woman stomped off as another waitress took notice before Arthur turned to look at her.

"She is so obsessed with asking me out… Thank you… Trust me, she has a lot of issues…" He said before the other waitress came over.

"Welcome to Dashing Dino Diner, what would you like to drink?" The woman asked before Elma turned to look at Arthur.

"They have chocolate milk, soda, diet soda, water… I'm going to have a regular soda." He said, Arthur turned to look at Elma before she spoke up.

"Chocolate mile… No, soda, chocolate milk…." Elma started to say before Arthur cut her off.

"She'll have the chocolate milk… You might want to give her a minute to look at the menu, she's new here… I'll just have the usual…" He said, the waitress smiled and went to take their orders before he turned to look at Elma.

"Please don't tell me I'm going to have to order your stuff for you… Em, you're going to have to pick… If this was a store, you… Well, if it was a store you could buy everything if you have the cash… Ok, not helping my point… Just take a minute to think…" He said, the waitress walked over while Elma looked over the menu before she turned to the woman.

"I'll get the cheeseburger with a side of honey muster and then with chicken fingers and fries." Elma said, the waitress turned to Arthur who simply smiled. She turned and walked away before Arthur chuckled.

"Ok… That was my bad… I forgot you ate an entire turkey at once…." Arthur stated, he saw Elma open her mouth and held up his hand.

"It's fine… You love food, I get it… Anyway, you're going to need to get a job… Let's start with a few questions… What's your best strength… Not like power or so, what is it your good at… Explaining stuff, fighting fires, exercise?" He asked, Elma blinked as she started to think.

"What is it you do again… A tech… Tech…?" She tried to say, Arthur raised an eyebrow as their drinks were brought back.

Elma took a sip before downing the entire drink while Arthur smiled.

"A technician… They work on computers and fix machines… It's not an easy job… Why, you want to learn more about machines?" He asked, she slowly nodded before he looked at her face.

"Elma… Never mind, I'll get another drink…." He went to say before Elma noticed something and scowled.

It was Tohru who had bags of food and Kobaysashi, she got up before rushing out the door.

"Elma!" He said before he turned to the waitress.

"We're be right back, just please make sure the food is hot." He said before he rushed out the door.

He turned to see the duo arguing before Elma looked ready to rip the woman's head off.

"Tohru, I finally have you, we are going to go home now!" She yelled before Arthur slowly walked forward.

Before Elma could react, Arthur gently pulled her back and reached into his pocket.

"Candy, eat it." He said, more annoyed then mad, she looked at it before taking a bite and chomping it down like it was saving her life.

"I'm going to guess another dragon… And also…." He turned to look at Elma.

"You've met her and… I'm Arthur…" Arthur said before Elma noticed Kobayashi.

"Kobayashi, the human staying with Tohru… Who is breaking the treaty…" Elma hissed before Tohru looked at Arthur, sizing him up with distain? He blinked.

"I see you've found yourself a human." Tohru hissed before Elma went to jump in front of Arthur. Her eyes glared with magic as she prepared to fight her friend.

"You will not harm Arthur, Tohru, as a Harmony Dragon…" She started to say before the door opened.

"Your food is ready; we're just waiting on you both before we bring it out…" The waitress said before closing the door.

Elma rushed inside while Tohru rolled her eyes.

"The second food comes, she's gone." She said while she smirked while Arthur looked at her.

"Funny, from what I saw, she was about to maul you like a chew toy… I called off the dragon attack dog… Lady, you're not much better, you look like a… Well, cosplayer…" He said before he turned to Kobayashi.

"I feel like I've seen you before… Later, Kobayashi, I'm sorry we bugged you…" He said while he walked inside.

Tohru huffed before Kobayashi blinked.

**(With Arthur and Elma.)**

Arthur took a seat and ran his hands through his hair at Elma.

"Em… I'm not going to ask what that was… And I'm glad we got the human job thing done… And I'm going to guess your friend is a Chaos Dragon… The way you treated her makes me thing that and the horns are a dead give…" He said before he looked at Elma who was glaring at Tohru who walked away.

"You can't just start fights with her anywhere you want… Your get the cops called and get in trouble…" He said, Elma blinked before their food arrived.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Arthur isn't made to be perfect… He's supposed to be funny and keep Elma in line. I do also want to point out Kobayashi and Tohru have a role in the story… Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Elma and Arthur spending another night sleeping and him explaining things and talking about her phone. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. The second Night

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home)**

Arthur looked over the bluish-purple phone that he had bought for Elma, he had bought a case which was a school of fish on the back.

Then there the fact that he had bought Elma more clothes for work and sleep, if he combined that with the dinner?

He was glad he had already played the bills for the month. He looked over at Elma.

The night clothes he had picked for… That she had picked, looked like a karate Gi for one.

"Em, you good?" He asked, Elma turned to look at him, her ocean blue eyes shone through the darkness at him.

"Yeah…. Why, are you hurt? I know a few healing spells." She said, Arthur turned to her.

Both had set up the guest room, but Elma still felt like sleeping on the couch for now and Arthur would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the company.

"No, just wondering things… I saw how defensive you were around Tohru… You looked like you wanted to chokeslam her off a bridge." He said, Elma frowned and snorted.

"Tohru HATES humans… All the Chaos Dragons do… She thinks they're ants because they don't have magic or live as long as dragons… If you bothered her, she'd kill you… And I ran off when I could have protected you like a klutz…" She said before Arthur sighed.

"Em, you can't just pick fights with her in the street… You could have gotten arrested… And the rest of my paycheck would have gone into posting your bail… Trust me, I have people who drive me up a wall like her… Like Rebecca." He said, Elma narrowed her eyes.

"She bothered you…" She hissed before Arthur nodded, Elma blinked and looked at Arthur.

"Why are you sleeping on that… Sleeping bag?" Elma asked, still having trouble with the words… They were alien to her, considering sleeping bags didn't exist back home.

"Because I like the company, Em… I've been here for a few months and all that… You become old enough to be on your own and think it will be awesome…. Some people do, I just got bored and lonely… Guess I just threw myself into my work… Considering I found you in a lake, you know what being lonely like is, right?" He asked, she blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I went after Tohru… We have bad history…" She said, Arthur chuckled and he patted her on the head.

"Em, your fine…. Anyway, tomorrow, we're head out to work… Besides, you've been doing fine in the world…" He muttered before his stomach growled, Elma knew that sign better than anyone.

Arthur sighed and sat up, he looked at the bag of popcorn the duo had devoured.

"You want brownies and spaghetti?" He asked, Elma nodded, knowing from past experiences what brownies were and she knew very well what spaghetti was.

"Why pick both of those?" She asked while Arthur unzipped the sleeping bag and then walked over to get the food out.

"Because when I'm hungry I tend to get weird tastes… Unless you don't want chocolate and pasta." Arthur said with a smirk before Elma was glued to his side in a second.

"You're like the friend I never knew I wanted till now… C'mon, I'll teach you how to cook them when I'm not here."

**(20 minutes later)  
**

Elma happily swished her feet under the table as she dug into the spaghetti, Arthur looked at the Harmony Dragon with amusement.

"Do you just like food or do you like to eat for a good reason? I'm starting to think dragons just need twice the amount of food humans do…" He said, Elma blinked, her face covered in tomato sauce and parmesan cheese.

Arthur wouldn't admit it currently, but she looked adorable whenever she was covered in sauce or food.

"I just enjoy eating, ok?!" She said, more embarrassed then anything, Arthur held up his hands.

"Hey, I used to scarf down food like you do… Honestly, I'm surprised you're eating that…. Cooking isn't my strong suit, machines are… I'm smart, not super strong…." He said, Elma raised an eyebrow.

"You were able to pull me backwards while I was in my human form… I'm stronger than Tohru physically… She's better at the magic aspect…" Elma said before she looked at her pajamas .

"Dragons usually use their magic to make their clothing… It's actually our scales… I think." Elma said, Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"So that outfit you wore out is basically your skin? That's unique… Well, that's one topic not to bring up to Humans…" Arthur said before he put more cheese on his spaghetti and began to eat again.

"I'm going to make you a deal… If you don't try and fight Tohru head on in front of people again… I will buy the groceries and let you pick whatever you want for 2 weeks…" Arthur said, Elma nodded over and over before Elma blinked.

"Hey… Arthur?" Elma asked, Arthur turned to look at her again.

"Yeah? You want me to make something else? We're going to be going to where I work late, you and I can sleep in… I don't really have anything planned unless you want to do something… You're going to have to wait till either my grandfather sends me a bit of money like he always does when he worries… Or I go back to work in 3 days and get my paycheck… The money I have is a little scarce." Arthur said, Elma shook her head.

"No, it isn't that… If you're so nice and all that, you were willing to take me in despite me being a dragon and all that, when you didn't have to…" She said before she looked at Arthur with her head tilted.

"Why are you all alone? I don't see any photos of your family and all that yet… Not that you have to tell me…." Elma said shyly.

Arthur sighed and frowned, rubbing his temples.

"Elma, I'm not a 'people person.' I'm nice and friendly, but I don't talk much… I'm smart, I like to think and well... That usually means silence and peace and quiet." He said, Elma went to speak before Arthur smiled.

"That doesn't mean you, Em… It's only been a day, but your cool, dragon or not. I actually like seeing you eat so much, no offense, it's funny." He said, Elma blushed and bonked him on the head before he laughed and rubbed her head. Elma slightly smiled.

"Elma, I'm not saying you're not welcome here… I like having a roommate, I said that… I want you to stay, it's not fun here with no roommate, it's like having an army with no soldiers… Trust me…" He said before he leaned backwards.

"You're not bugging me or anything like that… Your probably one of the few people who I like hanging out with… Most people want to use me, money, skills… A few years ago. I had a friend I trust backstab me… I have a hard time thinking of new friends since then… I don't think you're going to use me, are you?" Arthur asked, Elma was silent for a few seconds.

"Why would I? Your nice, you're not judging me for being a dragon, not yet. You keep helping me, and you make a lot of food, I'm not going to use you, I help people… Chaos Dragons use people." She said, hissing the last part.

"Well, you said you fight Chaos Dragons… I can handle the Human stuff for you, you just handle the dragon stuff." He said, Elma hummed.

"You're going to have to dress for the part, they're not going to like if you show up with that kimono." He said before he put the dishes in the sink and went to go lay down while Elma followed.

"Ok… And Arthur?" She asked while she sat back onto the couch and got under the blanket, Arthur rolled his eyes and wiped her face off. She always forgot, he noticed.

"Hmm?" He asked before Elma smiled.

"Thank you, I know we're going to have to hang out a while to become friends… But thank you so far." She said before both started to fall asleep.

"No problem, Em… Now go to sleep." Arthur said before both passed out.

Both closed their eyes slowly, wondering what tomorrow would bring the duo.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Elma and Arthur aren't super close or anything yet, but their friends, I do want to point out Arthur doesn't know Kobayashi but he will soon. Next chapter will be on Monday, Friday or so and will show Arthur and Elma going to Arthur's job to get Elma a job and will show them meeting Kobayashi again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Coding Comedy

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home)**

Arthur sighed as he tried to help Elma look presentable for the office.

"I find it both amusingly adorable and just stupid that your struggling to get heels on without me helping you, Em…" Arthur snarked only for Elma to kick him in the head.

"These stupid shoes hurt!" Elma yelled, Arthur sighed and helped her get the shoes on before she hissed and fired a beam of ice at the floor, freezing it solid.

Arthur and Elma looked at the ice in shock before Arthur turned to Elma and sighed.

"You might be way older chronologically then me… But you're a freaking baby… I get they hurt; you should know what people wear to the office; this is what they usually wear… And it's to look nice, Elma… Also, I'm calling a steamer to get that cleaned up when it melts…." Arthur said before he stepped back to look at Elma.

While he had his regular clothes, he didn't have to wear anything different, Elma looked like someone who was from an office tv show.

She wore round glasses, a white shirt, light blue tie, a blue sweater, grey blazer. He also saw she wore the dark grey knee-high skirt he picked for her… She couldn't decide on anything, he guessed, she also wore light grey socks and the black heels he had struggled to get on for her.

"I hate these shoes…." Elma said while Arthur led her outside and to the car before he grabbed his keys, walked outside and started the car.

"Literally every single girl who wears heels tends to think that… I'll get you ice cream if you don't turn the entire office into an ice rink…." Arthur said, she nodded a second later.

"So, what do I do?" Elma asked while Arthur turned to look at her.

"You just tell her what skills you have… Human skills, like reading, talking to people… They're going to teach you how the computer works since I told them you're not the best with computer… I'll be right there when we start working… I have to fix stuff and all that… Trust me, you have probably the easier job…. Least from what the techs think." He said, they started to pull into the parking lot.

"I'll be right next to you, just don't freak out, don't get scared… Look them in the eye…" Arthur said before he got out of the car and opened the door for Elma.

"And no dragon magic super powers…. Office workers don't need ice powers." Arthur said before he and Elma walked inside, both looked around.

"Arthur! I was wondering one of my most loyal technicians…" Arthur heard from his boss: Akira Hiroshi, the man in charge of the technicians.

"Hi boss, second, you still wondering how to teach me new things so I can feel smart?" He joked before the man turned his head to look at Elma.

"And you must be Elma…." He started to say before Elma quickly thought of something.

"Elma Joui, it's Elma Joui, sir." She said before he offered his hand, Elma blinked.

She knew Humans like to shake hands on thing and she shook it, making sure to loosen her grip so she didn't rip the man's arm clean off.

"Geez, you have quite a grip there, little lady…" The man said before Arthur chuckled.

"What's the matter, boss, not used to a firm handshake? You had the same response to me shaking your hand." Arthur said with amusement.

"Very funny, Mantoru. You shouldn't say that when most people used to cause you 'Earthquake Man' with all the times you used to knock stuff over… And your last name." He muttered before they started to walk through the office.

"Yes, and now most people know me and my team keep the lights on and make sure the coders can work well…" Arthur said while he followed the duo.

"Arthur said you're not one much for computers? He said your new to town so you're not entirely going to be able to start until your trained." Arthur heard from his boss.

"To be entirely fair, boss, you know I couldn't teach her how the computer works, my area of expertise is power and wires and such… You should know that, you're the man who hired me." Arthur said while they continued the tour.

"Well I can have one of the coders to train you, most people wouldn't be able to get a job without references and such… But I know nothing with Arthur is ever normal." Arthur heard his boss mutter in amusement.

"Very funny, boss." Arthur said with amusement while they continued to walk through the rows of the computers and then walked back to the front lobby.

"So, before we go anywhere, I'll send one of the coders to talk to teach Ms. Joui here how computers work… Then we will see if she can work here… Anyway, Arthur, you know you're supposed to come back to go to work." Arthur heard his boss point out.

"Well, I'm looking forward to getting back to work, boss. Ms. Joui has been eating through the rest of the money I got from my last of the paycheck… She loves to eat." Arthur joked before Elma elbowed him and Akira laughed.

"Well, for coming in to ask for training, you sure got all gussied up…. Most of the office workers don't wear anything close to that… Least not the coders." Akira said, Elma glared at Arthur with a death glare as she slowly narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, we're deal with your lack of experience problem, most coders don't know how the coding programs work and the regular boss isn't here right now… Anyway, you have fun, Arthur." Akira said before he gently pushed them outside, their talk over for now.

"You said these shoes were mandatory…" Elma hissed before she growled and lunged, pinning Arthur to the car with amusement on his face.

"Because most people in the office dress like that…. Besides, I said if you don't blast anything with ice... And you don't do that, I forgot that most people are off right now." Arthur said while Elma huffed while she wanted to throttle and choke Arthur for the heels which were digging into her poor feet.

"I'm picking the ice cream then… And you will buy it." Elma hissed, moving her face until she was nose to nose with Arthur who continued to smirk.

"Fine. You earned it, your cute when you throw a tantrum over food and forget that you have sauce or something on your face." Arthur said with a smile and Elma broke into a blushing fit and started pounding her fists on Arthur's arm while he chuckled.

"You stupid, stupid, idiot…" She muttered before she climbed into the car.

"Do you want the ice cream or not?" Arthur asked before Elma glared at him and used her tail to pull Arthur through the open back window and then pushed him into the driver seat.

"Go…" Elma said, her eyes turning into slits at the thought of losing her food.

"Say please first." Arthur said with another smirk while Elma let out a growl while her eyes gleamed with murder, if there was no law against killing humans…

"Just…. Drive… Please." Elma hissed; Arthur started the car before Arthur turned to her.

"So, you did well… I do want to ask if you're expecting to run into Tohru again? Like I said, I don't know your dragon war or whatever… But you can't just go up to her and just start punching her…" Arthur stated before he continued driving.

"She is a Chaos Dragon; she wants to kill the gods and Humanity… If I do not stop her…." Elma said before he chuckled in amusement.

"Elma, you eat more than I've seen you fight…. No offense, but Tohru could throw a pack of bagels at you and you'd chase them first…. You want to stop Tohru? You got to learn to put food behind fighting… But not today, right now it's easier to bribe you to stop being silly in public with food." Arthur said before Elma punched him in the arm.

"That doesn't hurt as much as you think, Elma… Now then…" He said before they pulled into the drive through.

"Get your ice cream and we're going home." Arthur said, he would get chocolate after Elma devoured hers.

She wouldn't get that lucky on food.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little lame, I didn't know what I wanted to write and couldn't think of a way to involve Kobayashi. Next chapter will be on Sunday Night or so and will show Arthur and Elma waiting to meet the coder and will involve Kobayashi. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Chaos and Harmony

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Saturday, 2 days before Arthur's work day.)**

Arthur laid on the couch watching Tv while Elma sat cross-legged next to him, looking at him.

"This is like you waiting for Christmas… Except you're not getting any presents." He said before Elma blinked, she knew entirely what that holiday was and Tohru loathed it because of the celebration of a god.

"Hey, Arthur?" Elma asked and he turned off the tv to look at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, putting down the remote before giving his full attention to her.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here… The last time I was on Earth, it didn't go well." Elma said, Arthur nodded.

"That's what friends and all that do, Elma… And I'm curious about how that went, but I'll ask about it later." Arthur stated before he looked at the frowning and deep in thought.

"Elma, I don't know how coding works, but I will say you need to stay calm… I'm going to tell you the truth, my job sucks at times, I've dealt with stupid orders, broken equipment I don't know how to deal with… I got scared and such… But I've powered through it, I've fought through it… And I don't mean I've fought actually, it's an expression." He stated before he cleared his throat.

"I should keep thanking you, I've never noted how much I could use a roommate and someone to talk to…" Arthur said, Elma blushed and looked away before the door started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Elma yelled and she went to get the door, Arthur slowly started to stand up to go and join her.

The second the door opened; he heard a giant roar of anger. He instantly knew who was at the door.

"ELMA/TOHRU!" He heard and then he walked to the door just in time to see Elma go flying back and slam into the sofa, knocking it over.

Tohru marched in, her mouth smoking before Elma growled and blasted her with ice, knocking her back before she stood in front of Arthur.

"What did I say about fighting in public? Also, you're paying for any damage you cause." Arthur said, facepalming before Elma growled.

"What, afraid your human is going to get hurt?! He's not going to touch Ms. Kobayashi… She's mine" Tohru hissed before Elma growled.

"If you hurt him, I'll rip you to shreds, Tohru, you already broke the law by coming here… I will not let you hurt my friend… He's my charge, my, and under MY protection. You won't touch what is mine to protect…" Elma growled out and Arthur blinked at how she was so… Territorial.

He slightly blushed before Elma sensed another being and smelled a familiar smell.

"Kobayashi?" Elma asked before Tohru growled while Arthur walked past Arthur and flicked her on the nose.

"You…!" Tohru growled while Arthur stared into the dragon's burning eyes.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it the moment you saw me. I don't care if you're some super Chaos Dragon and I don't care much for your fight with Elma…. But I know for a fact you're not going to barge in here and pick a fight with her, and I know for damn sure that I'm not scared of a spoiled brat like the way your behaving… Second? Lady, I've known Kobayashi for less than 5 minutes, you're crazy if you think I'm going to steal her…" He said before he turned to Elma who had her mouth open.

A Human, a regular Human… At least she believed, had stood up to Tohru? She had only seen it from Kobayashi from what little she knew.

"I'm right here." Came the voice of the girl as she walked around the corner.

"Can you please tell Ms. Hothead to chill and not blast my roommate? She's paying for anything she breaks if she wants to have a wrestling match with Elma in my house." He said before he turned to Elma.

"You ok? I know she is, unless she's allergic to ice." Arthur said while Elma blushed and nodded.

"So, I'm guessing Elma is the one who needs help with coding?" Kobayashi asked, not even missing a single beat while Arthur nodded.

"You used to this as well, I'm guessing?" Arthur asked and the woman shrugged which Arthur took as a yes.

"Elma destroyed my wall to get to Tohru, we've met before the dinner." Kobayashi stated, Arthur turned to her and she puffed up her cheeks before Arthur patted her on the head.

"Am I paying for that or did you guys settle that?" Arthur asked while Tohru slowly backed down while Kobayashi lowered her hands.

"This is going to be a long day." Arthur said, noticing the 2 dragons about to fight.

"Yep." Kobayashi deadpanned and Arthur wondered how the duo had never met.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to make it short because I couldn't think. I want to point out Elma and Arthur do have some feelings slowly coming out. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Kobayashi teaching Elma coding and both continuing to talk. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Saturday, 2 days before Arthur's work day.)**

Arthur leaned on the counter while he looked at Elma and Kobayashi before he turned to look at Tohru who continued to look to like she was ready to stab him.

"So… Do you guys know each other?" Elma asked, Arthur turned from Tohru to look at her.

"Honestly? I work in fixing the computers Kobayashi uses but we haven't met… I work in another part of the building… I do know from fixing the computers that coding is either super easy… Or it sucks worse than falling off a mountain." Arthur said before Kobayashi turned to look at him.

"We haven't met." She flatly said before Elma glared at Tohru who looked ready to stab Arthur.

"If you touch him, I will rip you apart, Tohru, Arthur is the reason I even have a home here after you blasted me halfway across the city… He's been nothing but nice to me." Elma hissed while Kobayashi looked at Arthur.

"You found Elma after that?" She asked while Arthur shrugged.

"She was in a lake and I invited her to stay here. She's my roommate, she's trying to get a job here so we're both contributing… Why, how you'd meet the one-woman army who looks ready to barbeque my face?" Arthur asked before she shrugged.

"Pulled a magic sword out of her back." She said flatly before Arthur shrugged.

"Considering I've seen Elma turn from a water dragon into a human with a horn I had to get her to hide? I'm open to believing anything." Arthur said before he suddenly snickered.

"What?" Kobayashi asked, Arthur turned to look at her.

"Sorry, I just remember the 'Harmony Dragon' here ended up bulldozing through your wall and I'm picturing it, I'm sorry. I will gladly pay for it; I just have that mental image in my head." Arthur said before Elma blushed and started punching him in the arm over and over while he laughed and blocked her punches.

"Oh, come on, water woman, that's funny!" Arthur stated before Elma huffed in annoyance and stepped back.

"I know you can probably hit me hard enough to break bone, but your tickling me. Geez, that doesn't hurt as much as you think it does." Arthur said before he turned to look at Kobayashi and Tohru.

"So, does she have to learn anything else or is that it? I'm not a coder… Also, she's probably going to throw me into a wall when you leave." Arthur asked, Kobayashi looked at Elma who glared at Arthur and then turned back to her.

"I'm not trying to be rude; I honestly don't understand coding… Just how to fix the computers and keep the lights and other things running…" Arthur stated, Kobayashi turned to Elma.

"When do you have to get to work?" She asked while Elma blinked.

"In a week or so I think, why? I don't remember what the man said." Elma said, Arthur sighed and then turned to Kobayashi.

"And I have to go back to work in 2 days which means I don't have any way to help Elma… She's going to be alone for like 10 hours until I come home… Then pass out because our work place is killer on my sanity…" He muttered only to see Kobayashi nod.

He sighed, if Elma was going to work, she'd need a lot of training.

"Ok, since you probably put in as much, if not more work as me. I can't tell, and the fact that while I feel bad for telling Elma to get a job and pay for stuff which isn't her fault? How about we do this: I will pay for you to come over and tutor Elma or have her go somewhere to learn coding for a week, and then if she still needs help, we go from there? I really feel like a jackass making someone spend their time doing something when their busy… That and I don't want Elma to end up failing at her job which I told her to get…" Arthur asked, Kobayashi blinked.

"You're the coder, I'm not, I can't teach Elma anything that isn't engineering and some other stuff… And she's my roommate, I want to help her… Plus like I said, I feel like garbage asking you to tutor her for free which is probably going to take hours… So, does that work or did you want to try something else?" He asked before Tohru glared at Elma.

"Why did you have to make Ms. Kobayashi…" She started to say before Kobayashi looked at Arthur.

"I'll do it for free if you can do me a favor." She said while Arthur shrugged.

"Name it then… I'd like for Elma to get the job and I'm not really concerned how we get there." He stated. He turned to Elma who blushed and looked at him.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I know Tohru is obsessed with Kobayashi and Kobayashi is the stoic. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show the final day before Arthur goes back to work and talking to Elma along with a little romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Last Hurrah before work

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Sunday, 1 day before Arthur's work day.)**

Arthur watched Elma eat a bag of potato chips while she continued to practice the coding that Kobayashi had showed her.

"I have to go to work tomorrow, I won't be here until later." Arthur said, Elma turned to the man before he patted her on the head.

"Stop babying me, I'm over 100 years old!" Elma said before she realized what Arthur had said and looked at him sadly.

"You won't be here all day? Your job is really that long?" She asked, Arthur nodded.

"Yes, I leave in the morning and come back at night… Why, worried about food?" Arthur asked, Elma tackled him and he slammed into the ground.

"I am not all about food… And I'm worried about you, I'm your roommate, it's my job to protect you…" Elma said while Arthur sighed.

"Please get off me unless you want me to joke about this." He said with amusement while Elma huffed and then realized she was sitting on her friend.

"Sorry!" Elma yelled while Arthur chuckled and sat up.

"I'm fine, your fine…. My point is besides the joke? You're be fine, you need to fight Tohru because I doubt, she's going to stand guard over Kobayashi at work… Besides, you're the one who I'm worried about, you're a super strong Harmony Dragon and yet you don't know the laws of many things… You're going to be bored all day… I don't know what to say and do…" Arthur said while he sighed and looked at the sad Elma.

"Elma, you can call me if you need anything, you remember how the phone works, right?" Arthur asked, Elma looked at her cellphone which Arthur had used a large amount of his money to buy for her.

"Yes… Are you sure you're be ok? I can…" Elma started to say before Arthur looked at her.

He opened his arms and slowly hugged her, she blushed and gasped.

"What are you…!?" She yelled before Arthur gently rubbed her back to sooth her which she slowly did.

"Em, I'll be fine. I said I'm more worried about you…. If I need you, I can call you and I know your come… Relax, my uncle is going to send me more money in a few days and I don't work on the weekend… Trust me, I'll be fine… We can go somewhere you want when we're done… Even though I only have like 50 dollars in… Well the money they use here, I might have to go to the bank soon." Arthur said while Elma looked at him, he was slightly taller than her, being 5ft 10 to her 5ft 5.

"Trust me, I'll be fine, Em… Just stay here tomorrow and we're go out to get ice cream… And you can't eat the entire pantry… If You eat all the food we have before a few days go by and we can buy more food? We're not going to be able to get some more… Unless you want to ask Kobayashi who I'm going to guess isn't going to stop Tohru from mocking you… Plus I guarantee you're going to bulldoze her through a wall and your end up making me owe Kobayashi more money…" Arthur said and then he went to turn off the tv.

"I'm going to sleep soon; I'm getting used to sleeping out here… It's better than sleeping in a dark room looking at the ceiling…" Arthur said before Elma noticed something.

"Do you have a problem sleeping, Arthur? I heard some people have trouble sleeping… I don't know the name for the disease…" She stated before Arthur sighed and nodded.

"I have night terrors and insomnia… Or used to, sleeping was nearly impossible, Em… And I still tend to have bad dreams… I've had less of them with you around and that's just another reason I like your company. Your funny, your sweet and nice, your resourceful, you are protective…" He said, not noticing the blush that Elma had that grew with each compliment.

"Elma, are you going to leave at any point? I've heard you say you want to bring Tohru back… It doesn't sound like she wants to go anywhere… And if you can go home, why not just grab her and teleport home?" Arthur asked.

Elma looked at him and sighed, she trusted Arthur enough to at least tell him her problem.

"I… Can't go home, I don't have the spell to make a portal back home… That's why… And back home is just war… I came here a while ago to bring peace to the humans…" She said and Arthur went to open his mouth.

"I don't want to talk about me and Tohru, not yet at least… I'll mention it sooner or later, just know I can't go home… And I didn't expect a human to take such kindness on me… It's the same type of kindness I've seen with Tohru and Kobayashi from the little I've seen of them." Elma said while Arthur sighed and opened his arms.

Elma hugged him and blushed before she slowly began to smile.

"Em, if you can't go home, you can stay here as long as you want… I like having you here… I'm going to go to bed, but after work, we can do anything you want…" Arthur said before he laid down.

"Thank you." Elma said before she laid down to sleep and closed her eyes.

Both slowly drifted to sleep a few hours later.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I'd like to point out I'm not trying to rush things, but I did want Elma to point out she can't go home. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Arthur going to work and dealing with work along with Elma doing stuff at home. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Work Day

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Monday 9:30AM.)**

When Elma woke up, Arthur was gone and she sighed. She sniffed the air and smelt pancakes, a few bagels and eggs.

"Hmm?" Elma asked as she felt the floor creek under her bare feet. She walked to the buffet and picked up a card which had her name on it.

"Em, I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up, I wanted to head to work a bit early… Or was it late? I need to check my schedule. I made you all this so you wouldn't be hungry. We're get ice cream or something when I get back. I left instructions if you want to do something like watch tv or get food brought to the house." Elma read before she read the last few lines.

"Have fun at home, Arthur." She read and was once again flabbergasted at the fact that a human could be so generous. He had to be tired.

"Tohru, you were so wrong about the humans…" Elma whispered. She started to eat and wonder how she could repay Arthur for going out of his way to make a buffet for her at the cost of his sleep.

Something a dragon didn't really need to deal with.

**(With Arthur)**

Arthur stepped out of his car and rubbed his eyes while he walked towards the office, he yawned and slowly opened the door.

There was no one to greet him, sometimes his boss would meet him right out of the gate. He walked towards the back room, clad in a grey jacket and black jeans.

"God, I am so tired, I feel like I'm going to pass out… But at the same time, I don't feel as tired as I should." Arthur muttered before he sat on a box of computer parts and waited to be needed at something technical.

**(With Elma)**

it took Elma 10 minutes to eat through the entire buffet before she started to sit on the couch and watch tv. She yawned while she looked at the clock.

She heard that Arthur would be back for 8:00 AM or something. She wondered what would happen between then. She also remembered that Arthur was off on the weekend.

She wondered what to do next, she looked at her phone and grabbed it. She slowly traced her fingers over the phone.

"So, this is what humans use to talk to each other over long distances… It's like their form of magic." She whispered before she realized something.

She realized that Arthur was strong enough to have moved her, even when she put her strength into it. She also realized that Arthur was skilled with money. He also liked to be detailed.

"Wait… Arthur might be human… But those traits are common with… Earth Dragons?" Elma said before her eyes widened at the thought.

Was Arthur a Dragon and hiding it? It would partly explain why he wasn't concerned with angering Tohru. She had never told him that the dragons couldn't hurt humans. She didn't believe she did, at least.

"Did he lose his memory? Or did he track me and he's been hiding his magic? Earth Dragons have been very protective of Earth and its people. They were very caring and kind dragons… But if Arthur was an Earth Dragon?" Elma muttered.

She really wanted to know if her half baked idea was worth anything. She would ask Arthur when he got home.

**(With Arthur)**

Arthur walked over to the fuse box and then slowly opened it.

"Did you really blow a fuse after 20 minutes?" Arthur asked while he twirled the new one and inserted it into the fuse box while taking the other one out and looking at it.

"The fuse barely looks burned out…" Arthur muttered before he stuffed it into a box to check it to make sure it wasn't broken or just burned out.

There was no sense in wasting a bulb that could be reused in the future, it would be a waste of money. He walked through the room and out towards the room again.

He noticed that Kobayashi was busy working at a computer, he turned back just as she turned to him.

"Kobayashi." He said and nodded and then he walked away, carrying the fuse back under his arm back towards the technician section of the building.

"That was awkward." She said and then turned back to her computer and continued to work.

Arthur felt his phone buzz and then fished it out of his pocket. He sighed as he could guess who it was.

"Hello?" He asked while he sat down in a chair while he started to check on the fuses.

"So this is how the phone works?" Elma asked while Arthur chuckled.

"Yes, Elma. This is how a phone works… I have to go, I'm at work, I'll talk when I get back." Arthur said and put his phone back.

He smiled.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'll make next chapter longer. I do want to point out if Arthur is a dragon… And he probably will be, he isn't going to be overpowered. Next chapter will be Thursday or so and will show Arthur coming home and Elma confronting him. until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	10. Earth Dragon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Monday 8:00 PM.)**

Arthur slowly pulled up to the driveway and then he got up and out before walking to the front door. He pulled out his key before he slowly opened the door.

"Elma, I'm home." Arthur said while he walked inside, he blinked before he realized that Elma was sitting by the tv.

She turned to look him dead in the eye, entirely serious.

"Are you an Earth Dragon?" Elma asked, Arthur blinked before she sighed.

"I apologize for this." Elma said before blasting a mouthful of ice at Arthur.

She watched him freeze to the wall and wondered if she should help him, she knew that he could survive the ice, hopefully… She hoped.

She went to free him when the ice shattered and she was forced to take a step backwards and shielded her body with her arms.

She looked at Arthur and gasped in shock at seeing Arthur. She blinked and then looked over him again.

He had brownish, black scales on his now bare-chested body and back, he had a spiked and rocky looking spine and tail. He also had brownish sliver wings and glowing orange eyes.

He opened his now silted eyes and looked at the Harmony dragon while his clawed hands traced over the floor. His feet had talon like feet as did his sandpaper like legs which were smoothed and spiked.

"Damn it… Why?" He growled out while he stood up, he towered over Elma who he walked forward.

"I know it! All the signs I've seen over the past few days… Your fearlessness in front of Tohru, your calmness around me… Your financial skills…. Those are traits of an Earth Dragon." Elma said while Arthur slowly turned back while his skin turned from scales to his clothing.

"I'm sorry that you…." Elma said while noting that Arthur crossed his arms.

"You. Cannot… Tell. A. Soul." Arthur said before he slowly sat down, he shivered before his body sparked.

"What?" Elma said while she noticed the fact that he his magic was weaker for the moment.

"If you know I'm an Earth Dragon, then you know that Earth dragons are intelligent and very physically powerful… But their magically… Weak… I used to have stronger magic, but I became weaker the longer I spent on Earth." Arthur said before he looked over his hand which was clawed again.

"Why would you stay on Earth if you…" Elma stated before Arthur turned to her.

"I'm not into the war between Chaos and Harmony… I fought for Harmony but those rules don't bother me… I got stranded here after a battle… My magic didn't allow me to come home, it's much weaker here than in the other world…" He said before he turned to look at the ceiling.

"Your trapped here… Like me… How long have you been here?" Elma asked while Arthur turned to look at her.

"500 or so years… Back when Japan was nothing but samurai and battles… Which would make me maybe a little older than you… You learn a lot of things when you get to stay on Earth for that long…." Arthur said before he sighed.

"So, the reason we couldn't sense you was because your magic was weaker…" Arthur heard from Elma before he hummed and looked around.

"I think your stronger or weaker than me just a little… I'm not unstoppable, if you saw the dragon form of me… You'd see that I've gotten into scraps… But yes, I am an Earth Dragon… and I've been watching over humanity… Or trying to watch over it… One dragon is nothing compared to our entire species… I've actually made peace with being here at least…" Arthur said, Elma sat next to him.

"Why? Don't you want to go home like most dragons here do?" Elma asked while Arthur turned to look at her.

"Why? All there is on the other side is war and slaughter and death…. The Harmony Dragons are supposed to protect Humanity and bring peace to them…" Arthur said while Elma huffed in annoyance and then sighed.

"I… This war has been going on for a while, it's not been pretty… I can understand wanting to be here… But the laws…" Elma said before Arthur looked at her.

"Considering a high ranking and powerful Harmony Dragon is here and then there's Tohru? I think that law was broken…. And besides, I swore to protect humanity when I ended up trapped here… So as much as I want to go home? This is going to be my home… We're talk later, you still haven't told me where you want to get ice cream from." Arthur said, Elma blinked and then looked around before she smiled and looked at Arthur.

"Does the ice thing…?" Elma asked before Arthur turned to look at her.

"Does dragon me look like I car? Go to the car." Arthur jokingly said.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry if it felt rushed, I wanted to show off Arthur's dragon form and show while he's still on Earth… No, he isn't overpowered, Tohru and Elma are still stronger than him… Possibly. Next chapter will be on Monday or so and will show another night of Arthur and Elma napping and talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Serpent Slumber

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Wednesday, 9:00 PM.)**

Elma felt awkward considering that Arthur was an Earth Dragon. They were peaceful and caring, but they could be ruthless and cold.

"You don't have to watch me just because of what I am." Arthur said while he looked at Elma, he pulled the sleeping bag closed.

"I'm just… Curious… If you were hiding on Earth for so long, why didn't you ever contact other Harmony Dragons? You know there are spells to do that." Elma stated before Arthur hummed.

"I wanted no further part in the war. We had destroyed each other fighting, we were humanity's protectors… We were supposed to bring peace to the humans… What happened? We ended up slaughtering each other and ravaging everything. I chose to stay, even if I found a way home, Em. I chose exile even if I stayed weak here. I swore to protect humanity, I will do that until I am dead and the ocean of time melts my bones to dust." Arthur said before Elma looked away at this.

"I am not mad at you, I am mad at our war, at our species, Em. I do not know you enough to hate you… But I believe I know a dragon close to you." Arthur said before Elma realized who she meant.

"You know my grandmother?!" Elma nearly screamed before Arthur chuckled.

"Telne does look like you, I knew there had to be a connection… I don't personally know her, but all Harmony Dragons who have been around long enough know the second in command of the Harmony Dragons… That makes me assume you have a high station in the Harmony Dragons." Arthur said before Elma slapped him in the face with her tail before she smiled.

"I am a noble of the Harmony Dragons, yes. I'm going to guess that you know who Tohru is?" Elma asked, Arthur hummed.

"The Princess of the Chaos Dragons, yes… She is far beyond my ability to fight… If I went all out, I might be able to defeat her, but I don't personally know you." Arthur said before Elma sighed.

"She is as strong as me, I'm physically stronger than her, but I can't go home… So, I guess I'm like you, I don't have the power to go home and I'm starting to not care if I go home as well." Elma stated before Arthur raised his eyebrow before he looked at her.

"You don't want to go back anymore?" Arthur asked, Elma shrugged and then looked at the ceiling.

"Not without Tohru and you, I guess. Tohru and me… Well it's complicated." Elma stated, Arthur snorted and looked to the side.

"You don't want to go back, do you? You honestly don't?" Elma asked, Arthur sighed.

"Not if we're still going to slaughter each other and neglect our duties. We fought the Chao Dragons for peace and the gods, that is what I swore to do, protect the humans who bowed to me, who prayed and swore they'd learn. I don't fight for territory and power without good cause… And fighting simply for ourselves? That's not something I ever wish to do, they can find more greedy, arrogant puppet soldiers. I refuse to bow to a ruler who fights only for themselves." Arthur said, Elma looked at him before he guessed her question.

"I only work to seem human, to keep up the facade. I can't pay off my life with gold forever… As much as human tribute of gold and stealing from warlords would allow." Arthur stated, he turned to look at Elma.

"I'm not like you, I'm not as strong or as magically powerful like you and all that, I can handle you still… And if Tohru deals with humanity? I will combat her just as much." Arthur said before he closed his eyes.

"We're going to the diner tomorrow; I'm going to go to work early." Arthur said and he slowly started to pass out.

"Thank you for making a buffet for me." Elma started to say while Arthur smiled.

"No problem, Lady Elma. I'll make more tomorrow before to work. I still need to sleep, even if dragons don't need sleep badly, it still helps me feel a little less tired…" Arthur said and then slowly closed his eyes while he tried to sleep.

Elma watched the Earth Dragon and Harmony Faction warrior while he slowly passed out.

Elma curled up into a ball while she slowly started to pass out, she enjoyed being near her friend. She would get her friend to go home sooner or later.

Still? Arthur not wanting to go home? It made her wonder if she truly wanted to go home.

She looked over at Arthur who was already sleeping, he looked peaceful.

She smiled and slowly started to fall asleep, she sighed and yawned in amusement and fell asleep.

Arthur and her began to snore while curling up tighter.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out next chapter will show the romance and more of Elma training with Kobayashi. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so next week and will start more of the romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Kobayashi might get a story soon. **


	12. Kobayashi's wisdom

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Thursday, 9:00 PM.)**

If Kobayashi tired of tutoring Elma, she didn't show it. She wasn't needed at work tomorrow like Arthur was.

"I'm surprised Tohru isn't with you, if she was here…" Elma said while she looked at a sleeping Arthur.

Kobayashi didn't know what Arthur was, Elma doubted she ever would. She didn't think Kobayashi really cared either way.

"Then you would both fight like a pair of bears and it would be stupid. I'm pretty sure Arthur doesn't want you two to have a wrestling match in his living room." Kobayashi stated while she typed.

"As long as they replace the stuff here, I do not care… Besides, Elma lives here, Tohru doesn't. No offense, Kobayashi." Arthur said, peaking an eye open for a second before he closed it.

Kobayashi waved a hand while Elma smiled at the dragon.

"I'm happy that you've found somewhere to live and you're not mad that Tohru blasted you across the city." Kobayashi stated while Elma snorted in annoyance.

"Tohru is still as stubborn and irresponsible as I remember, Miss Kobayashi. I do still have a duty to bring her home." Elma said, she didn't have to see Kobayashi snort to realize that the human didn't believe her.

"Even if you could make her bring you home, I doubt you'd force her to, Elma…. I also doubt you really want to go home." Kobayashi stated, Elma blinked.

"Why would I want to stay? I am a Harmony Dragon! They live off Earth, we had a truce that said no dragons must be on Earth, Tohru broke it and will bring a thousand dragons here the longer she stays here. She might not care about the consequences of staying here, but I do… That's why sooner or later I'm going to drag her home… She can hate me all she wants, but she doesn't understand why we have a truce about Earth." Elma said before Kobayashi turned to her in time to see her look at Arthur.

"You can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do just like she can't force you to do anything." Kobayashi said before she looked at Arthur.

"And what is it YOU want, Elma?" She asked while Elma blinked in confusion.

"Hmm? Your confusing me," Elma said while Kobayashi sighed and stopped teaching Elma for a second.

"You are focused on helping the Harmony Dragons and Earth, but not once have I heard about you talk about what you want. You like hanging out with Arthur similarly to how Tohru likes living with me, don't deny that. You also like eating on Earth. You want to stay here as much as you want to leave and I think your just using Tohru as an excuse to make yourself want to go home." Kobayashi said before Elma went to speak up.

"You wouldn't be protective of Arthur if you didn't care about him. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, just don't lie and say you're doing something for one reason when it's for another." Tohru said before she closed her computer and handed Elma a paper.

"Study this and I'll come by tomorrow. I need to sleep and get home or Tohru is going to rip the walls apart to go and find me. You and Arthur have a good night." Kobayashi said before she yawned and walked towards the door.

Elma watched her before she turned back to the sleeping Arthur who she knew could function without sleep like her, but slept anyway because it still helped and served a purpose.

She gently patted him on the head before he opened an eye to look on her slightly before he hummed and smiled.

"Good night, Arthur." Elma said before she went to sleep, she started to think of what would happen tomorrow and of what Kobayashi said.

She would be lying if she said she didn't like it here; Earth had been a paradise for dragons before. She knew she had enjoyed Earth before, she enjoyed its food and helping people.

And she did enjoy being around Arthur, even if she didn't want to admit it. The man was nothing but kind and understanding despite her eating and eating and not doing much to help.

And he genuinely seemed to care about Humanity considering he had spent all those years here not thinking of a way home, but to protect humanity, to nurture them and teach them.

She looked over at Arthur and started to feel an emotion she hadn't thought about before.

Arthur snorted and continued to slumber while his tail gently patted Elma on the head as his own way of wishing her good night.

Elma blushed but started to sleep while both dragons dreamt of tomorrow.

Neither knowing it would change everything for them. Nothing would be the same.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry it's short, I didn't know what to put for this chapter. Next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out next chapter will show Elma and Arthur starting to fall in love with each other. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so next week and will show Arthur working and then going with Elma to deal with a problem. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	13. Arthur's past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Wednesday, 9:00 PM.)**

Elma felt awkward considering that Arthur was an Earth Dragon. They were peaceful and caring, but they could be ruthless and cold.

"You don't have to watch me just because of what I am." Arthur said while he looked at Elma, he pulled the sleeping bag closed.

"I'm just… Curious… If you were hiding on Earth for so long, why didn't you ever contact other Harmony Dragons? You know there are spells to do that." Elma stated before Arthur hummed.

"I wanted no further part in the war. We had destroyed each other fighting, we were humanity's protectors… We were supposed to bring peace to the humans… What happened? We ended up slaughtering each other and ravaging everything. I chose to stay, even if I found a way home, Em. I chose exile even if I stayed weak here. I swore to protect humanity, I will do that until I am dead and the ocean of time melts my bones to dust." Arthur said before Elma looked away at this.

"I am not mad at you, I am mad at our war, at our species, Em. I do not know you enough to hate you… But I believe I know a dragon close to you." Arthur said before Elma realized who she meant.

"You know my grandmother?!" Elma nearly screamed before Arthur chuckled.

"Telne does look like you, I knew there had to be a connection… I don't personally know her, but all Harmony Dragons who have been around long enough know the second in command of the Harmony Dragons… That makes me assume you have a high station in the Harmony Dragons." Arthur said before Elma slapped him in the face with her tail before she smiled.

"I am a noble of the Harmony Dragons, yes. I'm going to guess that you know who Tohru is?" Elma asked, Arthur hummed.

"The Princess of the Chaos Dragons, yes… She is far beyond my ability to fight… If I went all out, I might be able to defeat her, but I don't personally know you." Arthur said before Elma sighed.

"She is as strong as me, I'm physically stronger than her, but I can't go home… So, I guess I'm like you, I don't have the power to go home and I'm starting to not care if I go home as well." Elma stated before Arthur raised his eyebrow before he looked at her.

"You don't want to go back anymore?" Arthur asked, Elma shrugged and then looked at the ceiling.

"Not without Tohru and you, I guess. Tohru and me… Well it's complicated." Elma stated, Arthur snorted and looked to the side.

"You don't want to go back, do you? You honestly don't?" Elma asked, Arthur sighed.

"Not if we're still going to slaughter each other and neglect our duties. We fought the Chao Dragons for peace and the gods, that is what I swore to do, protect the humans who bowed to me, who prayed and swore they'd learn. I don't fight for territory and power without good cause… And fighting simply for ourselves? That's not something I ever wish to do, they can find more greedy, arrogant puppet soldiers. I refuse to bow to a ruler who fights only for themselves." Arthur said, Elma looked at him before he guessed her question.

"I only work to seem human, to keep up the facade. I can't pay off my life with gold forever… As much as human tribute of gold and stealing from warlords would allow." Arthur stated, he turned to look at Elma.

"I'm not like you, I'm not as strong or as magically powerful like you and all that, I can handle you still… And if Tohru deals with humanity? I will combat her just as much." Arthur said before he closed his eyes.

"We're going to the diner tomorrow; I'm going to go to work early." Arthur said and he slowly started to pass out.

"Thank you for making a buffet for me." Elma started to say while Arthur smiled.

"No problem, Lady Elma. I'll make more tomorrow before to work. I still need to sleep, even if dragons don't need sleep badly, it still helps me feel a little less tired…" Arthur said and then slowly closed his eyes while he tried to sleep.

Elma watched the Earth Dragon and Harmony Faction warrior while he slowly passed out.

Elma curled up into a ball while she slowly started to pass out, she enjoyed being near her friend. She would get her friend to go home sooner or later.

Still? Arthur not wanting to go home? It made her wonder if she truly wanted to go home.

She looked over at Arthur who was already sleeping, he looked peaceful.

She smiled and slowly started to fall asleep, she sighed and yawned in amusement and fell asleep.

Arthur and her began to snore while curling up tighter.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out next chapter will show the romance and more of Elma training with Kobayashi. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so next week and will start more of the romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Kobayashi might get a story soon. **


	14. Demonic Dragon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's home, Friday, 8:00 PM.)**

Arthur continued to look at the computers and checked their wires. He barely looked at them because their operators usually fixed them and left things like fixing panels, replacing damaged equipment, putting in upgrades…

"Just 30 more minutes… I am so tired." Arthur muttered and sighed before letting out a yawn.

He remembered the first time he started working… And ended up having no idea how things worked. He chuckled at that.

He had ended up causing a power outage and ended up wondering how to turn it back on. He sighed and turned back to make sure that the monitor wasn't damaged like the person said it was.

After checking through the electronics… (And getting zapped, much to his annoyance), he was done.

"I wonder how Elma is doing." Arthur muttered before he turned and worked back towards the end of the store to wait till, he could clock out for the weekend.

**(Arthur's Home)**

Elma sat on the couch and drank a soda while she scrunched her toes and rolled off the couch with a sigh.

She didn't wear her regular clothes; she had a blue teal tank top and blue jean shorts. She knew that the doorbell was something that alerted her someone was at the door.

Elma walked to the door and opened it to see Kobayashi, she blinked.

"Ms. Kobayashi? I thought you and Arthur were still at work." Elma stated while she opened the door a little more.

"I just came to tell you I won't be here to teach you tomorrow and no, Arthur gets off a bit after me." Kobayashi said and then she turned and walked away.

Elma blinked and then waited a minute or so just to make sure that Kobayashi hadn't been pranking her. She looked at the clock and saw that Arthur would be back in 5 minutes.

**(Arthur's work 8:35PM)**

Arthur walked towards the car before he heard something and looked up. He watched a purple, orange shape with spikes running up it's back and spikes bursting out of it's skull like they had been stabbed in over and over, he. He saw red crimson eyes and hellish looking wings with claws that looked like they could cut through anything.

"What is that?" Arthur asked as the figure vanished into the edges of the city, he knew it was a dragon… But it wasn't a dragon he had ever seen before.

He had to get home and tell Elma; he opened the door to his car and started driving home.

**(With Elma)**

Elma continued watching tv until the door opened and Elma turned to the door as Arthur looked at her.

"Arthur, why do you look like…" Elma started to say before Arthur looked her in the eye.

"We have another dragon here, he, she, whatever it was, it looks like it crawled out of hell… I'm going to go and find it, Em… Even if it isn't a dragon, it's bleeding off magic like a wounded whale in the ocean." Arthur said before he walked outside and then Elma heard growling.

She knew she had to help, she walked outside to see Arthur walking towards the lake which led to the sea.

It was night, nobody was going to see him as he crouched down as he started to have his fingers get replaced by giant, menacing claws.

She watched his eyes turn orange while he roared before fangs grew out of his mouth while spikes ripped out of his skin along with a tail that looked like it could rip through titanium. His sliver brownish wings ripped out of his back.

Arthur looked at her before he roared a sound that shattered the earth before he flapped his wings and vanished into the sky.

"Arthur!" Elma yelled before she sighed and dove into the lake, her body shedding its 'skin' and replacing it with scales, her horn appeared on her head as fangs popped out of her mouth.

She cut through the water, following Arthur who was only a shape high in the sky. He was high enough for a plane passing by not to see him and dragons could fly much higher than a plane.

Elma sighed and started swimming, she started searching for the magic to start to reach for the magic force.

"What… Why is this…" Elma started to say before she ended up feeling the magic signature like it was heat from a fire.

"I can't believe that signature! It feels like a meteor shower!" Elma yelled before she dove under the ocean.

She didn't like the sharks, but they knew better then to deal with her.

She wondered why Tohru wasn't going after the dragon and she sighed. She didn't care probably unless it was a problem to Kobayashi and all of that.

She knew Arthur couldn't such a dragon alone. She needed to help.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this is where the story stops followings the books and anime for the most. Next chapter will be on Sunday or Wednesday and will show Arthur and Elma encountering the dragon and probably fighting it. Next chapter will also begin the romance again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	15. Beast and Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Hills of Arthur's Town, Friday, 8:20 PM.)**

Arthur slowly landed and hummed while he slowly started to walk forward and flapped his wings while he continued looking around.

"Where is that other dragon? I can sense his magic, but…." Arthur started to say before a massive fireball knocked him to the ground. He crashed into the hill while he moaned in pain while he slammed his tail into the ground and climbed to his clawed feet.

"Damn it, that hurt… Ow…" Arthur muttered before he flapped his wings, pushing the flames back.

He sighed and he let out a roar while the massive dragon glared at his enemy, Arthur retaliated by flinging a massive rock at the dragon.

**(With Elma)**

Elma slowly looked at the battle while Arthur blasted the hulking enemy dragon with his own fire. She watched the grass explode into a conflagration of embers before the massive dragon slammed into Arthur, shattering a small hill.

"Arthur!" Elma yelled and Arthur looked at her while the dragon looked at her and growled while Arthur slammed his tail into the dragon's face.

"I hate this, I really hate so much." Arthur muttered while Elma blasted the dragon in the face with ice who screamed and rolled down the slope.

"Elma, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked while the other dragon climbed to his feet and sighed.

"I can't believe that who is here. I am dealing with 2 Harmony Dragons, he told me you would be here… But I didn't see it until then." The hulking beast like dragon stated, Arthur and Elma shared a look.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who told you that I was here? Who are you?" Arthur asked while he shook his head, Elma bobbed her head out of the lake while the fires of the battle raged around them, bathing the dragons in a hellish glow.

"My name isn't important, but I am a glorious servant of the Chaos Dragons, and you have broken the treaty… I'll slaughter both of you for that… And partly because the fact that your Harmony Dragons, yours soldiers for the Harmony Dragons. I can smell the stink of humans on you." The dragon hissed and he chuckled in amusement.

Arthur dodged another ball of fire before he grabbed a rock and slammed it into the dragon's face before Elma went to slam her tail into the dragon. He dodged easily

The Dragon grabbed Arthur, grinding his claws into Arthur's scales as he screamed in pain. He went to bite at the dragon, only for the enemy dragon to ram his spiked tail into Arthur's shoulder.

"ARTHUR!" Elma screamed while blood spilled from Arthur's wounds, the other dragon seized him by his wing and threw him into the lagoon.

Elma blasted the enemy dragon in the face with ice as he screamed and slashed her with his claws before blasting into the air.

Elma gasped at her bleeding side before she dover under the water. Elma spotted Arthur, he was gasping in pain as he slowly swam up and gasped in pain as he feebly dragged himself to the shore and collapsed while he growled in pain.

"Arthur, come on, look at me… Look…" Elma said while she surfaced and looked at the pained dragon. She gasped in pain and then focused on the more seriously injured dragon.

"I… Ow, that hurts… That hurts, it really hurts… I swear, I didn't think that blasted waste of meat packs a bigger punch then I thought." Arthur stated before Elma looked to the side and then she lightly tapped her tail against his side while Arthur gasped in pain.

He slowly turned back into his human form while Elma climbed out of the water and turned back into human form.

Elma walked over to him and leaned down to check on him, he looked at her.

"I'll live, I'll pass out from shock in a minute or so, but I'll live. I've been through worse, Em… Ow, I don't know who that dragon is, but I do know he's an issue that needs to be taken down. He's a problem, he's a threat to humanity." Arthur muttered while Elma nodded and watched in pain while Arthur slowly started to pass out.

Elma looked at the fires. They needed to leave, the police would be there sooner or later. She knew they wouldn't ask good questions.

"We need to get home." Arthur heard from Elma, he nodded, she was home, it seemed.

"You're going to have to help me, I can't walk, he cut me up a lot and my magic is keeping me together." Arthur said and Elma nodded.

Elma started to help Arthur to his feet while both dragons started to walk away while both looked at the flames of the battle. He sighed and started to walk forward with Elma's help, her arm around his chest.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show Arthur and Elma at Arthur's home and bonding more romantically. Next chapter will also show more on the evil dragon and his goals and plans to go against humanity. **


	16. Licking wounds

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur, Friday, 9:30 PM.)**

Arthur collapsed into the couch while he wheezed and Elma started to focus her magic into healing him while he snapped his arm back into place, yelling in agony as he did.

"You're ok, right?" Elma asked, looking over his wounds while he looked at her.

"I'll live, what about you? You took some hits as well; you don't look 100%." Arthur asked while he laid down, his entire body felt like it had been pounded by sledgehammers with dynamite on them.

His concern was still on Elma, he had his body wracked with pain before. He coughed again and went to grab medical supplies. He didn't have the bandages or supplies of a hospital… But then again, you can't really go to a hospital, tell them you're a fire breathing dragon who fought another fire breathing dragon and not get locked up.

Besides, he really didn't have hundreds of dollars to blow through in a single day, Elma already took a giant chunk out of his budget and bills weren't cheap.

"I'm fine… Did you know that dragon? You were both fighting pretty damn hard for dragons that have never met." She stated before he turned to look at her and shook his head.

"I only fought like that because he was dangerous… Seems like I got the raw end of the deal, he's just as strong as he looks." Arthur said while he put rubbing alcohol on his wounds and screeched before he banged his hand on the counter while it nearly cracked under the hit.

"You should be resting, you're in no shape to be doing anything right now." Elma said before she leaned on the chair next to her in pain.

"I am going to rest… You should as well, you're not as hurt as me, but we're both still in pain. My legs feel like they're on fire right now…" Arthur said before he walked over to start helping Elma.

"I think we both want to know just who that was up there though…" Arthur muttered.

**(With the enemy dragon)**

The dragon landed in front of a much larger, black dragon with scales that wouldn't have been out of place on a battleship, its great horned head turned to look at them.

"I didn't expect a Harmony Dragon and Lady Elma there… You said that there would be no resistance… They almost defeated me." He stated before the other dragon lashed him with his hulking tail in annoyance.

"Silence Caedmon! We risk having the other dragons finding out of our plan… To bring the war to Earth, the treaty prevents a mass invasion, not a single 'rouge dragon'… You will avoid disobeying orders like you did going to Earth with the rest of our group… If Lord Damocles finds out what we've done so far, he will mount our head on pikes." He stated before he turned and started to walk away.

"Continue to make them believe the Harmony Dragons are invading Earth until we may invade Earth… We're rule two worlds if we're good enough by the end of things here." The other dragon ordered before he vanished into the flames near him.

**(With Elma and Arthur)**

Arthur pressed a glowing hand to the wound on Elma's arm while she blushed and smiled as her wounds started to fade out.

"Are you ok?" He asked while Elma nodded and looked at her arm which looked better then usual then it started to fade.

Arthur sat on the couch with wraps around his chest, he didn't need to stitch up his skin, one trait he was happy that dragons had and he hummed while he cracked his neck and sat down on the couch.

"You sure you're not bad?" Elma asked, Arthur turned to her while she tried to not look at him without a 'shirt' with a blush.

"I'm going to have to recover the entire weekend to make sure that my body heals up ok, but yes…. I'll be fine, I want to point out that Earth Dragons heal fast, their designed to be tough and heal up quickly. Earth Dragons are a warrior caste within the dragons, they handle a lot of physical work, you know that." Arthur said while Elma nodded and smiled before turning back to the rest of the room and sighing.

"Trust me, I know… I just don't know what happened back at that fight, that dragon was trying a lot harder to beat us… I've never dealt with a dragon like that, have you?" Elma stated and Arthur turned back towards her while he sighed while he rubbed back at his eyes.

"I have fought something similar, and won by the skin of my teeth, but I have yet to know if the dragon in question is anything like what I was expecting." Arthur stated while he turned back towards the rest of the group.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Elma and Arthur are going to fight a lot more in the story and their romance is going to be a lot more through the night scenes. Next chapter will be next Saturday and show Arthur and Elma bonding again before Kobayashi and Tohru come. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. No more secrets

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur, Saturday, 11:20 AM.)**

Arthur yawned and turned to Elma who blinked before she brought a pair of chopsticks to her lips and then swallowed the rice.

"When did we get rice?" He asked and Elma turned to him.

"I bought it, why? I'm going to start working soon." She stated while he rolled his eyes and then noticed that Elma had downed several boxes.

"I'm glad you're going to replace that much rice." He said before he hummed and got up.

"Is Kobayashi coming over?" He asked, he cracked his neck and sat next to the Water Dragon.

"Yes, I'm glad she doesn't know about before." Elma said, blinking and finishing the bowl before putting it on the table.

"Well, I still have the wounds from it. My healing is a bit rusty… Either that or I need a better couch." He said, cracking his spine and groaning.

"Hey, Arthur?" He heard from Elma and blinked before turning to the Water Dragon.

"Yeah?" He asked and Elma smiled.

"I'm glad your ok." She stated and Arthur blushed and turned to the side before smiling.

"I'm glad you're ok as well." He said before she blinked again.

"Do you have an uncle or were you lying to pretend?" She asked, Arthur chuckled.

"I forgot I mentioned my uncle… Yeah, I was lying. I doubt the 'I'm an Earth Dragon' thing would have made things a lot harder. I'm glad I don't have to lie anymore, I'm terrible at lying for very long." He stated and hummed again.

The door rang and both dragons turned their head towards the door.

"I'll get it… Ow, it hurts to walk a little, ow…" He muttered and he slowly trudged to the door with a pained smile before opening the door.

Kobayashi stood with a smaller looking girl with blue eyes and horns… Another dragon, Arthur guessed, he could see horns on her.

"Elma is over by the computer. You're have to excuse me; my back hurts and Elma fell down the stairs." He said, Kobayashi and Tohru walked inside but Kobayashi gave a look before she sat down that told him she believed they had done something else to hurt themselves.

"You're a lot earlier than you'd said you would be." Elma said while Arthur took a seat at the other side of the couch.

"I don't have anything else to do today…." Kobayashi deadpanned, Elma and Arthur shared a look before Arthur turned his head back towards the tv.

"I smell fire." The girl said, Arthur swung his head towards the girl before she continued to sniff the air.

"You both stink of ash." The girl said before Arthur and Elma's eyes blinked and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, we were trying to start a fire in the back and it's kind of burned us a little… We're fine." He said before Tohru sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes.

Arthur looked between the duo and sighed, they were starting to see through his lies.

"Screw it, you're already seeing through me and I'm tired of this crappy ring around the Rosie thing." Arthur said before he summoned his dragon traits in a burst of energy.

Kobayashi was unmoved, typing down more information to show Elma, barely looking up.

"YOU'RE A DRAGON!?" Tohru yelled before Kobayashi looked up and shrugged.

"I knew that you'd be that or something similar. You were way too calm for someone who's never seen a dragon and you were willing to go against Tohru to defend Elma… So, I knew you either cared about her or you're a dragon… And its both." Kobayashi stated, Arthur hummed and turned to look at her.

"And I knew you were smart considering the fact that never fell for my lies and you weren't fazed by anything… God, that feels good to get off my chest…" Arthur said before he dispelled his draconic features.

He hummed while he sat down before he looked at Kobayashi.

"Well, that was… Anticlimactic…" He said and Kobayashi shrugged and continued typing while Elma watched.

"So… Does anyone here know a giant dragon? We uh… Em?" He said and Elma's eyes widened before she sighed and nodded.

"We fought another dragon yesterday… He was a lot stronger than both of us… Arthur took the blunt of his attacks." Elma said and Arthur hummed and patted the bandages on his chest.

"Em, you saw the size of him and you were limited by the water… Besides, I'd gladly fight him if it meant you'd be good…" Arthur stated, Elma blushed and smiled while Tohru looked between the duo and Kobayashi cracked a small unseen smile while Arthur turned to look at the small girl before turning back to Elma.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have plenty of drinks… No beer or anything, I don't like getting drunk." Arthur said, Kobayashi turned to look at him with annoyance before sighing.

"I'm good, and second… You both found another dragon that fought you both?" She asked, raising an eyebrow before Arthur and Elma nodded.

"He was a massive black and red dragon; he beat me and Elma like volleyballs. We got some good hits on him, but he nearly killed me… I've never met a dragon that strong… Least not alone, it was like trying to fight a hurricane… Ugh, if it wasn't for Elma, I'd be dead." He said and Elma smiled before she started to check on the computer and copy over the work so she could start working on the computer.

"I sensed something, but there was a hazy feeling over that location." Tohru stated before she turned back towards the computer as well.

"Hmm… Something is going on… I'm going to try to figure out why there's a rogue dragon on Earth." Arthur muttered before he saw Elma copying things on the computer.

"How uh…. How long until Elma is ready to go to work? We have to go to work in a few days and I would like to see Elma paying for some of the stuff she's eating." Arthur stated before Elma wacked him with her tail playfully while both dragons started laughing before Elma started to wonder on their friendship.

Both enjoyed their time and both smiled, Elma turned back to the computer and tapped their fingers together.

Both didn't know what would happen tomorrow. They knew the dragon and both would end up having to stop him sooner or later.

"So, what do you think we're going to do tomorrow, Em?" he asked and turned back towards the computer.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you later." Elma stated with amusement and Arthur nodded and smiled.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Arthur showing off his dragon characteristics was because I felt nobody but Tohru would be really surprised. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Arthur and Elma trying to find the enemy dragon and talking more about their friendship. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Searching

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur, Sunday, 10:40 PM.)**

There was nothing at the moment that escaped the eye of Arthur or Elma's senses. She continued to look around before Arthur dove back down and landed.

"There's no sign of any battle here… No fire, no ashes…" Elma said while Arthur continued to make sure that they weren't spotted before he turned back to the water dwelling dragon and hummed.

"I think we'd best leave and return home then… The longer we stay here, the more humans that we risk seeing us…" Arthur said before he felt his leg shake in pain.

"It's already straining my magic to make sure nobody sees us for a few minutes… I'll meet you back home." He said and flexed his wings before flapping them and throwing himself into the air and then flying back towards his and Elma's home.

Elma watched the Earth Dragon leave before she took a breath of air and dove under the water.

The spell concealing them wore off while both dragons vanished.

**(At Arthur's home)**

Arthur landed in his backyard while his body changed back to human. He was glad the others were asleep and nobody was near enough to see him.

"I still wonder what a dragon like him was doing here… A Chaos dragon like that on Earth? I don't even want to think about what it could mean for humanity if he's as willing to destroy humanity so easily." He muttered before he heard splashing behind him.

He watched Elma climb out of the water while she walked towards the back gate and vaulted over it before shaking herself off and grabbing a towel.

"Too cold in the lake?" He asked, Elma nodded before walking inside while Arthur followed her.

Arthur turned and fired a small flame from his finger into the fireplace, reheating the firewood and allowing the dragons to relax.

"Thank you for coming with me… I don't think I would have enjoyed myself if I looked alone… Plus it's freezing out and dragon or not, I'm happy to be home and safe in the warmth of my own home." Arthur said, Elma smiled.

"I'm glad you invited me to come…. That massive dragon still bothers me. We know nothing about him and he's stronger than both of us." Elma said, Arthur hummed and moved closer to the fire while Elma went to go and change her clothes… Her scales would have to dry before she could summon fresh clothes.

Arthur waited till Elma came back in her pajamas and sat next to him to speak.

"You know, I think he's going to come back. I've known a lot of dragons, but someone like that? I doubt he's happy to just fight us and call it a day… He left because both of us alone were a threat and we weren't worth his time, it seems…" Arthur said, he transformed and his horns poked out while his tail grew.

"You really don't like your dragon form as a human, huh?" Elma said, she felt her tail brush up against something and then looked back to see that it was Arthur's tail.

He looked back and then both shared a look and blushed before pulling their tails away.

"Sorry." Elma said, Arthur shrugged, still blushing.

"It's fine… As for me not liking my Dragon form? I do, I just don't use it often. You should know a lot of people think that dragons in human form look like cosplayers. They think your using makeup and props and such to disguise yourself as a dragon… I've seen it done before. I still question what's going to have to happen… I'm not going to try to figure out some convoluted way to go home and then tell the Chaos Dragons one of their warriors is busy destroying Earth and they need to come gets him…. I'd just get turned into dragon steak… Besides, this guy is going after humans." Arthur said.

"You plan on fighting him again?" Elma asked, Arthur nodded and smiled.

"I'd need your help to do it… But yes, I do intend on fighting him again. He's a danger to the entire human race wherever he goes and I doubt he's acting on orders… Either he's the mastermind behind some plan to bring the war to Earth. I could only assume so… or he's a pawn in a plan that's sure to end badly for everyone on Earth… Either way, I'm going to take him down… Can you help me with that?" Arthur asked, Elma nodded before both realized their tails had become tangled while they weren't paying attention.

Both groaned and went through the effort of recalling them before they turned back to the fire and started to relax.

Elma leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder and the dragon chuckled and draped an arm over her while using his magic to pull a blanket to them.

They sighed.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for this chapter being short, I want to point out the romance is still going to be slow. Next chapter will show Arthur and Elma talking and Elma going to apply again for a job and Arthur talking to Kobaysashi about the dragon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	19. Work

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's work, Monday, 12:30PM.)**

Arthur checked the mainframe before he sighed and wondered what would happen to the enemy dragon.

He had decided to wait to chase after the enemy dragon again, he was strong enough to kill him and Elma. Elma was much stronger than him and he had still managed to hold them off.

He wondered how Elma was reacting to the events of the fight, they had thought over the fight a dozen or so times.

**(With Elma)**

Elma had started to notice more small things she hadn't noticed before she found out Arthur was an Earth Dragon.

The entire house smelled of forest and flowers at times. Elma blinked while she pulled off her socks and sat down with ice cream and started to eat.

A dragon always had a scent, an area they had been around for years usually stank of their scent, a sign that they owned the area. Elma continued to sniff at the air while she dug her spun into the

Elma wondered why Arthur had chosen more or less to discard himself here and hide his heritage from her.

She knew the war was consuming their world. She had to question if her grandmother had a real battle plan… She also had to wonder what she intended to do in the battle against the Chaos Dragons.

"He really hates the war, doesn't he?" Elma asked herself aloud before she ended up shaking her head before she got a headache.

"OW!" Elma yelled; Arthur had warned her not to maul the ice cream because it would hurt her head. She groaned and dropped the ice cream before she breathed a heavy stream of ice that froze a corner of the room.

"Crap…" Elma muttered, looking at the corner where there was snow and ice. She sighed and went to go fix the corner before Arthur came home.

Arthur would also wonder where the ice cream had gone, she decided to apply for her job. She pulled up the computer and opened it up before she started typing up on the computer while she hummed again.

"Why is this code so familiar?" She asked while she typed in the password. She slowly started to wonder why the magic was similar to something she had seen before.

"Ok… Let's apply for the job." Elma wondered before she noticed where she noticed the connection between the coding she had seen before.

"The magic is related to the coding! Oh, that makes coding a lot easier!" Elma yelled, she winced and went back to trying to apply for the job.

**(With Arthur)**

Arthur wondered what to do next, he didn't really have much work left at the moment and techs were only busy with fixing equipment and the like.

He yawned and leaned against a wall while he groaned, he looked at the ceiling and he pulled at his shoes.

"I am so tired." He said before he yawned while he looked around the room. He hummed, cracked his neck and slowly sat into the chair in the back of the room.

"I'm starting to feel like my brain is crushing down on the rest of me." He muttered while he cracked his arm, he yawned again. He slowly got up and walked out of the room.

Arthur rubbed at his eyes, too tired to think of very much at the moment while he continued his trek out of the hallway he had marched out of.

He walked down the stairs and into the same office with the other coders of the company. He wordlessly past them, sighing while he did that. He wanted to go home, he wanted to pass out into the bed, he wanted to talk to Elma.

He liked to talk with Elma, she was understanding and kind. She was someone he liked being around, she made jokes and was there was there when he needed her.

He blinked, did he like Elma? He turned around and put his hands on his head, he needed time to think and get his thoughts together at the moment.

He plopped down in his office chair, he sighed. He was having the weirdest day today. He turned to the boxes of technology around him.

He understood technology more then he understood himself.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that any 900-word chapters are only if I don't have time to type something better or are low on ideas. Next chapter will be better. Next chapter will show Elma and Arthur training to fight the new dragon and then going to visit Kobaysashi to ash Tohru more about the new dragon. Until next Friday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	20. Sparing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Field near Arthur's house, Tuesdays, January 20th, 9:30PM.)**

Elma flipped into the water while Arthur blasted flames at her, scorching the grass.

"Hmm, hiding in the ocean isn't going to do you much good…" He muttered while he walked closer to the ocean in his dragon form.

He started to look through the moonlit water before a smirking dragon form Elma exploded out of the water before grasping his neck with her tail and dragging him into the water.

He gasped in shock before he slammed into the water, Elma laughed while Arthur blinked and looked at her with confusion.

"I honestly didn't think you'd sneak attack me from the water. I really didn't expect that…" He said, he chuckled with amusement and looked at Elma with amusement.

"You need to learn to take me more seriously." Elma said, Arthur turned to her and tried to flap his wings only for a wave of water to come from them instead.

"You just made sure I have to walk home instead of fly… So, there's that, Em. I'm going to get out of the water, I don't swim that well. I'm built for the land…. It's kind of in the name." He muttered before he slowly dragged his bulk out of the water.

He hummed before shaking himself off like a dog. He looked at the smirking Elma who he splashed with water by slamming his tail into the water. He laughed at the soaked dragon as she growled and lunged at him. Arthur leapt back and crawled up the hill.

"I think we should start going home, I'm going to have to go to work tomorrow, Em. We have to also go talk with Tohru and them tomorrow." He stated, he hummed again while flexing his wings, clearly trying to get them ready to fly while he looked at Elma and sighed.

"You know it's going to be pretty hard to fly at the moment… We have a few minutes or so to talk… I have no real idea what to bring up at the moment." Arthur said, he sat down and wrapped his tail around him before breathing a bit of fire in front of him.

He was trying to keep warm at the moment, unsure of what to talk about. He looked at Elma who slithered closer to him while she rested her head on the ground in front of him.

"You're the one who usually says I don't think a lot, you don't have anything to say at the moment?" Elma asked, amusement in her voice.

"I don't because I don't really don't know what to say, Em…. Your smug because you got me into the water, aren't you?" He asked, Elma chuckled with Arthur sighed and looked into the sky with slight annoyance and then he waved his hand back and forth.

"You know that if we ever go back, you're going to get questioned over and all that. Elma, you are one of the dragons who happen to have a lot of fame and honor back home," Arthur said. He slowly flapped his wings, trying to get into the air.

He was able to get a few feet in the air while he sighed.

"You have a knack for making me unable to do anything but wait on you, Em. You know how much food I have to go through at the moment? You sure do love food, don't you?" He asked, Elma huffed and puffed out her chest with pride.

"I enjoy food, ok? You're the one who does nothing but treat me like a queen… It's like you like me or something, you always get mad when someone messes with me, you always get food when I need it. I've seen you sleep over and over and over in the living room next to me. You like me, don't you?" Elma questioned, pointing her tail at Arthur.

"I like you because your fun, you're the only snarky dragon I've seen that likes to mess with me. You cheer me up when I get sad. I… Who the hell cares if I like you? Your living with me, I don't have to do that!" He said, Elma smirked while Arthur sighed.

"I blame you for making me like this, Em… I'm going the hell home. You want to catch up, you do that. I'm… I'll take you somewhere to eat tomorrow, just stop with the stupid questions unless their focused on something like fighting that evil dragon. I don't need you distracted, I'm less magically powerful then you think," He said before he tried to flap his wings again and lifted himself into the air before he turned.

He looked at Elma again before he blasted off into the sky, soaring towards his home and leaving Elma to smile and slowly follow him. Elma could only wonder what would be next.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for this story being updated slowly. I forgot about the story at the moment. Next chapter is going to be in a week or so on February 1****st**** and will show Arthur and Elma going to talk with Tohru and Kobayashi and the plans of the evil dragon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	21. Getting Help

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Kobayashi's home)**

Arthur knew Tohru didn't like him, he didn't really care about her feelings at the moment. he cleared his throat with annoyance and then Elma spoke up.

"This dragon is a threat to all life on Earth. I haven't met a dragon so powerful on Earth or in the other world." She stated, Arthur sighed and rubbed at his nose before nodding.

"We haven't even found this dragon on Earth since then. I can't believe he could just show up, fight both of us at the same time and then vanish into the void." Kobayashi nodded. Tohru frowned and rolled her eyes.

"You can roll your eyes all you want, Tohru, you know if that dragon destroys the Human race, everyone loses." Elma hissed; Arthur held up his hand.

"Em, relax. Kobayashi, have you seen any giant dragons besides us? I have been combing the country side all over to try and find this guy and nothing. I haven't gotten a peep from any of the magic detecting spells I've tried to set up to make sure he's found." Kobaysashi could read the shock and annoyance on his face while he looked at his hand, trying to see if his magic had problems. He sighed and said nothing before Tohru looked at them with annoyance.

"I can smell both of you all over each other. You have been working together for weeks and you both can't track down a single dragon?" She huffed, Elma growled and sat up from the sofa.

"I have been trying to help Arthur pay his damn bills and repay him for eating his food and sleeping on his couch! You hate humans and yet you fawn over Kobayashi! I don't want to hear a damn thing from you! You do nothing but scream and cry when ever a single person shows interest in Kobayashi! Arthur doesn't even show interest in her, and you throw a damn hissy fit!" Arthur heard from Elma, he brought a hand to his face and rolled his eyes in annoyance while slowly getting up before turning to Kobayashi.

"I feel like this isn't going to go anywhere as a talk… Like at all." He stated, he concentrated on his magic before his wings split from his back.

"I saw something high in the atmosphere… Least Lucoa said something about that, so I'm sure that's a lead to look after." She said, Arthur nodded and hummed.

"I'll deal with it, thanks. Em, stay here. You said you wanted to learn how to work at the company, you can't do that if you don't learn more about it." The sound of silence was enough to cut a knife through butter.

Arthur ignored that and walked to the door. He opened the door and vanished outside; Elma heard the sound of wings a second later before that too vanished into the wind.

"You know for the fact that you two both like each other? You really should tell him how you feel about him. he's a lot denser than you seem to think he is, Elma." Kobayashi stated before she pulled out her computer and looked at the water dragon.

"Now, can we get to the training? You have to start with work sooner or later." She said, Elma said nothing, her stunned silence all the words she needed.

**(With Arthur)**

He continued to fly through the air, his wings shattering the cloud layer while he continued to climb through the air towards the sky, he hummed before leveling out.

He sighed and slowly drifted towards the center of the sky. He looked around while his eyes scanned the sky for signs of them.

"I wonder where a giant dragon would be…" He muttered before something slammed into his back, he nearly spiraled towards the ground.

"Oh, you damn…" He muttered before he roared out a challenge and flew off to engage the dragon.

He burned the sky, opening his mouth like a snake before spiraling and lit himself aflame. He angled towards the warrior, growling with anger while he growled.

"You're going to die up here, you overgrown lizard!" He hissed before he burned through the clouds with fire. He hummed once more and then they slammed into each other.

Arthur felt his bones shakes and then rounded for another attack on the enemy dragon, he extended his claws.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the chapter being short, next chapter will end up being longer. next chapter will be in 3 weeks and will show Arthur fighting the enemy dragon and Elma acting on her feelings. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	22. Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Skies of Japan)**

Arthur wasn't hurt by the strikes at his face. He had fought in battles before.

He slammed the massive dragon to the ground, rock and flames flew from the cracked ground as Arthur threw the dragon to the side.

"You have a lot of guts to openly challenge me after last time." He growled out as the two giant reptiles circled each other.

Arthur used his wings to block a massive bolt of flames before lunging forward as he slammed his horns into the demonic beast.

He was rewarded by the massive creature screamed before Arthur knocked him into the water.

"What is so important that you bring death to Earth? You foul every tradition we have set, every rule we have established… That is one reason I stay, to make sure nobody ruins Earth." He hummed before he cracked his neck and then turned around.

Arthur saw the dragon go to leap out of the water before Elma grabbed onto his neck and back. He roared in pain as she ripped into his neck,

Before he could rip at her, Arthur tackled her, throwing both of them into the water as he opened his jaws.

He unleashed blasts of flame upon the face of the creature, which hissed and screeched as Arthur and Elma bit and tore at him.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Arthur toppled both of them into the ocean. He lashed out with his tail.

The dragon wouldn't have the advantage under the water because both would be slowed down.

His only problem was he had to breath unlike Elma who was naturally able to breath underwater as a Water Dragon.

He blinked as the dragon shook both of them off before starting to tunnel under the ground.

Arthur smashed a rock pillar which collapsed as he used his magic.

The dirt at the bottom of the river exploded, dousing the enemy dragon's eyes with sand as he screamed.

The rocks slammed down upon him, trapping him as Arthur wrapped around him.

He pounded his throat with his punches. He continued to try and make the dragon gasp his throat open.

If the dragon could force his enemy to take even a single gulp of air? He would choke on it, which would allow Arthur to take him down.

He felt his own lungs begin to burn before he started to feel something give.

He gave a stab with his tail being forced to swim up. His lungs burned before he dragged himself out of the water and gasped for air.

He grunted and slowly began to breath before he looked into the water. He hated being forced to retreat from a fight.

He gasped and shook off the water on him before Elma surfaced.

"He got away… But he's hurt, he's really hurt." Elma said. Arthur dragged the rest of his body out of the water and looked at her.

"You ok? I didn't want the piece of crap to end up hurting you… or to get away." He looked at his own wounds.

They were slowly starting to close up as his healing factor began to heal up the cuts and bruises.

"Thank you." Arthur was about to say something before he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He blinked and looked at her.

Elma blushed before Arthur turned back to his dragon form and looked at her with a confusion look.

"Uh…?" He wanted to say something. He brushed off his coat, looked at her and slowly closed his jaw as he went to speak.

"You like me?" He asked. Elma blushed and looked at the ground.

"Yes." He hummed with amusement and looked at her.

"And you didn't want to tell me until we were busy trying to fight a bad dragon who could kill us easily?" He asked. Elma puffed up her cheeks with anger.

"We're talk about this at home, ok?" He opened his wings before flying into the air.

"I'm going to kill him if I have to walk again…" She dove into the water and started to swim towards their house.

Part of her also began to get angry at how he brushed off her reaction to her feelings. She glowered and promised Arthur would be _VERY_ uncomfortable when they got home.

Her stomach growled and Elma glared at the flying dragon.

"You are so going to get your ass kicked when we get back home and this is done…." She muttered before both of the dragons continued towards home.

Neither knew what would happen when they got home. They just knew it would indeed be awkward. It would change their relationship big time at the moment.

But Arthur wondered how much of a problem the bigger and stronger dragon would be. They had warred him off 2 times.

They had to subdue him, or they failed.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story is going to have slow updates. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show Arthur and Elma discussing their relationship at home. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Lucoa is getting a chapter soon and Rachnera in Monster Monsume is hopefully getting a story tonight. **


	23. Romance

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water and Earth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

**(Arthur's house)**

Arthur wasn't the best when it came down to expressing his emotions. He was a very professional person who liked to keep his eye on the prize.

"I'm not the best with relationships, I want you to know." Arthur looked at Elma who nodded and looked to the side, unsure of what to say.

They had long since finished dinner. Arthur had gone from dreading sharing food to enjoying seeing Elma scarf down plates of food. He could at least say it was funny and adorable before she lost her temper from being embarrassed on him.

"Neither am I. I've never had a relationship before with anyone." Elma watched Arthur hum and look at his spaghetti, he was glad at least to at least be free of the meatballs.

He hated them, Arthur decided on putting meatballs in spaghetti was a horrible feat and would never himself when it came down to it in the end.

"Besides my pantry?" Elma glared at Arthur and huffed, her roommate was an idiot behind all shadow of a doubt, but she was very happy to have his company.

To any humans who didn't know them? she could see how they'd mistake her and Arthur for having a relationship or were somewhat related, though the second idea made her recoil in disgust.

"Idiot… thank you." Arthur heard from Elma; he raised his eyebrows in interest as Elma sighed.

"For?" Elma leaned back in her chair and blushed with crimson pooling in her face.

"For taking me in, doofus. You found me when I was hurt and gave me a place to live, food. Your surprised I like you after all you've done… why?" Elma hissed out, it sounded a lot like an accusation, Arthur didn't know how to respond.

So, he didn't. Elma glared at him and Arthur turned to the side, Elma was judging how he knew of their growing feelings and yet weren't addressing them.

It reminded her that male dragons were obvious sometimes to the romantic parts of their species.

"You act a lot like this just suddenly turned a whole lot-..." Elma cut Arthur off with a swing of her tail.

"Awkward? It is, you do not spend that much care for me just because I'm your friend… you know our species show change when their more… interested in romantic courting." Arthur heard Elma state with no sheer amount of venom absent.

There were three clear signs a dragon was interested in courting someone that almost all dragons showed.

They got very possessive of their 'mate'. They would take any sign of someone showing interest in someone they 'claimed' as a threat to themselves.

They would get very upset around their mate if they expressed doubt at the courting. Dragons treated their mates the same way they did their treasure in real life.

They would release smells, pheromones that showed the others they were interested. Arthur still had no idea how and why they did this, and he hoped to have the ability to learn about it sooner or later.

Arthur saw Elma glaring at him and almost felt intimidated by her for the first time. he could rush up hills and swim through oceans, and yet a very angry female dragon was looking at him like a fresh piece of meat.

"You want takeout?" Arthur got Elma to leap over the table and tackle him.

His chair collapsed to the side as Arthur sighed. He smiled up at Elma who glared at him, burning into his eyes as she growled at him.

"You and me are going on a date." Arthur hummed, only a few weeks and Elma was acting like Tohru was flirting with him.

Even when she was threatening to disembowel him for not returning her affections, she could be purely adorable when it comes down to it. he couldn't deny she looked cuter then threatening.

"Hmm, after only a few weeks? You sure you think that's a good idea?" Arthur watched as Elma slammed her fist next to him as she bared her fangs.

"YeS…" she hissed out as Arthur chuckled at her broken use of the word in her anger.

"Ok then… you want takeout?" Elma growled before her stomach growled.

Her momentary distraction allowed him to flip up, throwing her off his body and for him to fly backwards with his wings.

Elma growled in sheer annoyance before looking at the wall, knowing that this was going to ruin things, or it might not.

Arthur chuckled with amusement and sighed and brushed off his hands and then shirt before flying all the way to the side.

He cracked his neck before he walked over to get more food, hopefully Elma would cool off by then.

It would at least be very funny when it came down and he ended up dealing with her and nodded with curiosity.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out before saying much? next chapter might be in 2-4 weeks. Next chapter will also show Arthur and Elma on a date and setting up their relationship. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I might set up Lucoa soon and no, Elma isn't LGBT like the anime, I have no offense towards LGBT. **


End file.
